


Miracle in Our Life

by IzzatiNoPanda, kuroyui



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Arabian AU, F/M, Fem! Haruka, Fem! Makoto, Gender Bender, RinFem!Haru, SouFem!Mako, SouMako - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzatiNoPanda/pseuds/IzzatiNoPanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyui/pseuds/kuroyui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everytime I look at you, I'm amazed. It's not just because of your beautiful look, but because the fact that everything I've ever need is right in front of me." Two different status and life, but their hearts is connected with the string of fate. ARABIAN AU! Pairing: Soufem!Mako and slight RinFem!Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Gender Bender (Fem!Makoto and Fem! Haru)

**xXx**

 

"Congratulation for the wedding, Nana...no… Your Majesty, Queen Matsuoka." Sousuke bowed to the soon to be queen as Haruka gave him a small smile.

 

"Thank you Yamazaki." She answered as the man stood up straight, gazing down at her.

 

"I'm glad that you come back after 3 years. You don't know what happen to Rin when you are not here with him." Haruka let out soft chuckles then look up at the taller man, the smile still plastered on her beautiful face.

 

"Thank you for taking care of him, Yamazaki." Sousuke smirked.

 

"It's my duty. Also, your majesty, please take care of the King." 

 

"I will, Advisor Yamazaki. Thank you"

 

"I better go back to Rin now before he piss off, knowing that I'm in his future queen's room."

 

Sousuke leaves the room, leaving Haruka alone again. Haruka stared into her own reflection in the mirror, her hands becoming sweaty. 

 

 _‘Am I really suited for Rin?’_ The thought ran through her mind and she shook her head and suddenly soft knocks on the door caught her attention and she turned towards the door.

 

“Come in.” At that, the door open and reveal Makoto. The tall woman smile at Haruka as she stepped into the room and close the door behind her softly.

 

“I’m sorry for being late Haru. Here’s your wedding dress.” Makoto hang the dress as a maid enters the room. 

 

“Should we start now?” The maid asked and Haruka nodded. After helping Haruka put on the dress, the maid excuses herself leaving Makoto in charge of the make-up and final touches. Makoto gently apply the powder on her face as her green eyes seem to focus, which cause the smaller woman blinked.

 

“Is something wrong Makoto?” Haruka asked which cause Makoto to blinked and she sheepishly let out a laugh and scratches her cheek.

 

“It’s nothing… It just I was wondering.” Makoto sighed as she softly applied the soft rose lipstick on Haruka’s lips carefully as Haruka kept staring at her. 

 

“About what?” Makoto look at Haruka with a gentle smile on her face, and she chuckled.

 

“It’s been three years you and Rin haven’t met, and right after you come back, he proposed to you like he promised.” At this, Haruka’s cheeks redden and scoff.

 

“That idiot...Yes he did. But what are you actually thinking Makoto?” Haruka asked again and Makoto sighed as she brushed Haruka’s cheek with a blusher.

 

“How come… you both stay loyal and still love each other after so long?” 

 

“Makoto?”

 

“A-And… how do you know he’s the one Haru?” Makoto looked up at her, a slight of blush and excitement on her face which resulted a smile from Haruka. 

 

“It’s complicated really… It just, when our eyes met, we just connected. No words, no greetings, just an eye contact that made both of us knew, that we are meant for each other…” Haruka slowly explained as she interlaced her fingers as she stare longingly on her hands, a flush appear on her face. 

 

“But you still manage. And here you are now, marrying the king.” Makoto smiled as she softly comb Haruka’s long hair and tied it up into a ponytail. Haruka nodded in agreement as she stares at the reflections on the mirror.

 

“Thanks to the others and you Makoto.”

 

“That’s what friends do right?” 

 

**xXx**

 

_An annoyed glared and a nervous laughter coming from the two 14-years old female teenagers as a red head male pouting his bottom lips as a taller boy stood behind him, ignoring the two girls in front of them._

 

_“You late Rin.” Haruka complained as Rin crossed his arms as he inverted his eyes away._

 

_“I’m here now. So just…” Rin let out a sigh and Makoto let out a small chuckled and look up behind the red head prince._

 

_“Umm Rin-sama, who’s is this?” Makoto asked and they blinked. The new boy nodded at him._

 

_“Hello.”_

 

_“Ahh, I bring him here today. I think Haru know him?” Rin asked and Haruka nodded, her annoying gaze turned towards the teal eyed boy as he gave her the same cold eyes._

 

_“Very well know.” Haruka hissed and Makoto blinked in confusion._

 

_“H-Haru-chan?” Makoto softly asked as her eyes turned towards the sour face of the new comer._

 

_“What are you doing here Yamazaki?” Haruka asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone which caused Makoto to flinch but it didn’t shake the taller boy. Instead he let out a snort and looked towards the prince._

 

_“This? You mean the person you always lose to is this girl?”_

 

_“S-Shut it!”_

 

_“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in the castle right now?” Haruka harshly question and Sousuke rolled his eyes at the girl._

 

_“I can be here whenever I want. And this guy over here is the one who invited me to watch your practice.” At this, her glare turn towards Rin as he ignored it as he looked away. She let out a frustrated sighed and rubbed her temple._

 

_“Whatever. Rin, let’s continue over practice today.” At this, Rin grinned and lead the raven head to the practice field. Sousuke smirked at this as the two start their battle position, the sword in their hand._

 

_“Oi Rin, I think you going to lose this one again!”_

 

_“Shut it Sousuke! You supposed to be supporting me dammit!” Rin angrily shout back which cause the olive head to laugh softly which cause Sousuke blinked and looked towards her. Makoto noticed a stare on her and she look up to meet with Sousuke’s teal eyes and her cheeks burn._

 

_“I-I’m sorry…” She mumbled under her breath and he smiled softly._

 

_“It’s fine. Nice laugh by the way.” At this, her cheeks redden as she lowered her eyes down to the ground, red began to crept up to her ears which cause the boy to laugh lightly._

 

_“I’m sorry. I’m not properly introduced myself to you. I’m Yamazaki Sousuke.”_

 

_“T-Tachibana Makoto…” She whispered and their eyes turned towards the intense battle between Haruka and Rin, quiet atmosphere surrounded them. All they heard is their rapid beating heart and a sudden warm risen to their cheeks._

 

_‘Why am I feeling this way…?’_

 

**xXx**

 

“And, now you’re done!” Makoto declared after she finished put on a light blue veil on Haruka’s bottom face, covering her nose and lips. Haruka opened her eyes gently and blinked. A white dress flowed down to her ankles as a light blue cloak worn over the dress. A semi-clear blue veil covered her lower face as her hair been tied in a high ponytail has been curled at the bottom, leaving her speechless. A simple yet elegant design, suited for Haruka.

 

“Makoto…”

 

“Yes Haru-chan?”

 

“Thank you… for always be there for me.” Haruka smiled softly which cause Makoto’s brighten and she nodded.

 

“It’s my pleasure, your majesty.” Makoto bowed and caused Haruka eyes sadden as she gently took Makoto’s hand and held it tightly.

 

“We’ve been for each other since little. Don’t call me that Makoto. It’s…” 

 

“Awkward?” Haruka nodded and Makoto let out a giggle.

 

**xXx**

 

_Dim lights of the candle lighten up the dark room as a 15-years old boy rearrange his books on his table. He sighed heavily as he looked up to the bright moon, staring as a small smile appeared on his lips._

 

_“What a nice night…” He whispered under his breath as his eyes soften. He looked towards his now tidy desk and to the forest outside his room. His lips turn upwards and he took out his hidden cloak that was placed in the drawer and put it on, pull over the hood over his head. After making sure the cloak covered himself, he climbed out the window and jumped over to a nearest branch tree and climb down the tree._

 

_“Damn… It’s been a long time since I sneak out…” He murmured as he stretches his tired body and he start to walk towards his destination. It’s been his usual activities now as he started sneaked out the mansion since last year because the stress level is over the roof, and it becoming worsen now till it becomes his weekly activity. Every time he stress, he will sneak out and went to the near lake that placed middle of the forest._

 

_“It’s pretty bright tonight.” He mumbled to himself as he’s avoiding the branches and bushes, trying to be silent as possible. As he come nearer the lake, a faint voice were heard not far away which cause him to blink. Curiosity kicks in as he becoming positive the source of the voice is coming from the…_

 

_“The lake…” He whispered as he rushed towards his destination. He halted his steps as his eyes widen in awe, the scenery in front of him enchanted him._

 

_The moon light reflected on the lake leaving the lake shining brightly. But what made him in awestruck is a female figure standing on the edge of the lake, staring towards the beautiful scenery of the night. He can’t see the person as her back is facing him which caused him to step closer. Suddenly she raised her arm to the moon, her heads up._

 

**_“_ ** **_The sorrow_ ** **_born today,_ ** **_soars high towards sky._ ** **_The sky awakens_ ** **_calls for wind_ ** **_._ ** **_My heart trembles.”_ ** _She started singing to the moon, loudly enough to reach the male teenager ears. His eyes widen as his heart start thumping hard._

 

**_“I want to protect you_ ** **_,_ ** **_I want to touch destiny_ ** **_._ ** **_Both hollow in your chest and your overflow tears_ ** **_._ ** **_I want to fill them with happiness.”_ ** _Arms softly gestures in the air following to the tune she was singing. Breeze blew, flowed her long hair while a gentle smile on her face as continue singing the song with passion. Sousuke stare in awe as his eyes didn’t leave her figure._

 

**_“It’s a tender rain, perhaps this song_ ** **_reaches by your side._ ** **_No matter how far_ ** **_we’ve been separated._ ** **_I believe,_ ** **_this song will reach you.”_ ** _She softly breath out, the smile still on her face as she put down her arms to her side. Her bright green eyes haven’t left the bright moon, staring intently into it._

 

_‘Who is she…?’ He gripped his cloak tightly as the female turned around, and his eyes widen. There stood the girl, the girl that been accompany in his heart since their first meet. She swept her hair behind her ears as she straighten her long dress. His eyes followed her figure as she walked away from the lake towards her house maybe?_

 

_“Tachibana Makoto…” He whispered out her name with a shaky sighed as his cheeks were flushed, his eyes soften watching her retreating figure. He didn’t know why but for the whole night, the image of the female has been planted into his heart._

 

_“What have you done to me Tachibana…?”_

 

**xXx**

 

“Oi Sousuke. Sousuke!” Sousuke open his eyes greeted by annoyed glared from his red head friend. 

 

“Why are you sleeping against the wall?” Rin spat and Sousuke rolled his eyes as he cracked his neck.

 

“Well, who is the one who getting marry and appointed me the works?” Sousuke snorted in response as Rin just let out an angry sigh. He looked up at his taller friend and down to his wedding robe.

 

“Sousuke… do you think this look fine on me?” Rin asked in awkward tone as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Sousuke looked towards him and give him an approval nod.

 

“It’s fine and stop worrying. Her Majesty won’t leave you even if you in the most ugly robe in the world.” At that, he earned a low growl from the red head and Sousuke let out a light chuckle. 

 

“Sousuke, where’s the necklace?” Rin asked and the raven head just sighed and gave the golden necklace to the king. Rin took it wear it as he look at himself in the mirror. He saw a sight of deep in thought were obvious on his tall friend through the reflection of the mirror.

 

“What are you thinking about Sousuke?” He asked out of the blue and Sousuke blinked. He shook his head in response as he gave Rin another bracelet to wear. 

 

“It’s nothing…” Rin scoff at this and he turned to his partner, obvious scowl on his face.

 

“You’ve been out of it since morning. Are you THAT tired?” He asked and Sousuke shook his head again.

 

“It’s was nothing. Just deep in thought.”Sousuke replied as he staring at his friend reflection and nodded in approval.

 

“Her Majesty wedding dress is choose by you isn’t it Rin?” Sousuke asked and Rin nodded. 

 

“She told me she didn’t know which one is suited her the best. So I choose one.” Sousuke smirked at Rin’s replied and the king turned around to Sousuke, huge grin on his face.

 

“Thanks for everything Sousuke.” Rin softly smiled and Sousuke nodded, knowing that Rin meant it. 

 

“Congrats buddy for the wedding. May you have a great life after this.”

 

**xXx**

 

**The song that Makoto sang is called “Beautiful Rain” by Rena Maeda from anime Sore demo sekai wa utsukushii.**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rin stood in front of the door as he took a deep breath and let it out. He was nervous, marrying to the future queen of his choice. He glanced down to the floor, then to the big door. Behind this door is the throne hall full with the ministers and royals as his kingdom citizens waiting outside of the castle, waiting for their King with their new Queen. He let out another sighed.

 

“You sure sigh a lot.” Come a familiar voice to him and he turn around to see his queen and his breath hitched, eyes widen. Haruka blinked and let out a sigh.

 

“Rin, close your mouth.” She muttered under her breath and Rin grin broadly as he took her hand into his and kisses her knuckles which cause her cheeks to redden.

 

“You’re beautiful…” He whispered and she smiled. It’s true, the veil cover her lower face revealing her bright blue eyes that he love. He feel proud to have a beautiful and smart woman to be the queen of his kingdom and also his love life.

 

“You sure?” Haruka asked and Rin nodded with a smirk as he ran his thumb over her cheek.

 

“You’re beautiful Haru. No, you’re drop dead gorgeous. Can I lock you up in the room?” At that, he received a playful slap over his shoulder and they laughed.

 

“Your majesty, we ready.” A servant spoke up and Rin nodded. He look towards Haruka as she glanced down on the floor, clearly nervous as she felt Rin’s strong hand held hers tighter.

 

“You’ll be fine Haru. I’m here. And don’t forget…” He swing his index finger into a shape of smile which cause her to frowned.

 

“Haru…” Rin give her a warning glare and she sighed and put on a smile. He smiled and she nodded as she put her hand on his arm. The door opened widely and all the attentions turn towards them. Sousuke stood beside the throne clear his throat as his attention on the two.

 

“Welcome, The King and The Queen of Iwazuka into the Hall of Throne.” Sousuke announced as clapping welcomed both of the newlywed lover. Haruka sheepishly look down to the floor who is becoming uncomfortable by the attention as Rin stare up ahead but soon notice his queen staring down. He softly smile and put his hand on hers which cause her to look up at him and smile back as Rin gave her a supporting smile.

__

_“She’s beautiful…”_

_“They look so good together.”_

_“I wish I can have a husband as handsome as His Majesty…”_

_“They will be ruling this kingdom together and I’m sure they will one of the best pairing there is.”_

 

Whispering was heard in the hall as Rin and Haruka walked towards the thrones. They stood in front of their own thrones as Haruka eyes wander around the massive hall. He looked down to see Gou and Makoto sat in the front row and she gave them a small smile. Sousuke give Rin a wooden box as Haruka blinked at the content. Rin opened the box and Haruka’s eyes widen.

 

“R-Rin… Are you sure…?” Haruka look up at her king as he gave her a nod, followed by Sousuke. Haruka look at it again as Rin gently took the object inside the box, revealing a small silver tiara that is decorated with small amethyst gems. In the center of tiara placed the most beautiful sapphire Haruka ever seen in her life. Haruka look up at him, thinking if she is really worth the tiara? The one that is owned by the previous queen of the kingdom, is she really worth it? Rin faced Haruka as he giving her the soft and reassuring smile.

 

“You’re worth it Haru, I knew it.” He whispered, as he knew what she was thinking. She looked down at the tiara in his hands. The tiara was owned by the previous queen, his mother, known as The Queen of Justice that is loved by the citizens. And Haruka, knowing that Rin is giving her the tiara made her feel terrible, as she never was as great as the Queen herself. Rin cleared his throat, caught the attention of the people in the hall. Haruka lower herself as Rin raise his arms and tower the tiara over her head.

 

“Today, I, Matsuoka Rin, the King of Iwazuka will crown you,” Rin looked down on Haruka as she closed her eyes. “Haruka, the Queen of Iwazuka.” He gently placed the tiara over her head and the hall thundered with claps. Rin helped Haruka stood straight again and they held hands and he gave her a peck on her lips which cause her to blushing hard.

**xXx**

 

“Congratulations Your Majesty!” A man grinning at the smiling Rin and they laugh while Haruka stare coldly at the man. Rin then notice her silence, smile and held her hand tightly. The man look at her and give her a smile and bow slightly.

 

“Welcome to the Royals, Your Majesty Queen Haruka. My, such a beautiful woman you have grown into. I wish my son Sousuke here,” the man glaring at Sousuke who stood behind Rin as Sousuke rolled his eyes. “… will have someone as beautiful as you are.” Sousuke scoff at his father’s words as he earned another glare.

 

“Thank you Prime Minister Yamazaki.” Haruka gave him a small smile. The man look at his son and sigh.

 

“Now I’ll excuse myself. Congratulations once again Your Majesty.” And with that, he left the trio and talk to other royals. Rin sighs and look up at Sousuke.

 

“Oi Sousuke…”

 

“Your majesty!” A feminine voice calls them out and they turned around and Haruka’s face brighten.

 

“Makoto.” Haruka and Sousuke spoke in unison and they blinked and turned to Sousuke. Sousuke look away from them as he trying to hide his flush face. They ignore him and look back to the woman.

 

“Hey. Congratulations you two, I’m really happy for you!” Makoto beamed happily as she caught Haruka’s hand and held it tightly as the raven head just sighed at her taller friend.

 

“Makoto, I told you to call us by names. It’s awkward if you call us that…” Haruka frowned and Makoto chuckled lightly.

 

“Makoto, thanks for coming. And also thanks for making this wedding a success. It’s a big help.” Rin interfered and Makoto keep her signature smile as she look up to Sousuke which cause him to blush lightly.

 

“Ahh no Rin, I barely do anything. Yamazaki-sama is the one who do most of the work. I only help the decorations and Haru’s preparations.” At this Sousuke chuckled and the three look up at him as he look down to Makoto with a smirk.

 

“Really Tachibana-san? While you’re the one who’s running around in the hall, arranging and organizing the guest list names, the one who’s helping the maids to decorate this hall and also the one who even though busy with the works in the castle but still treating the patients outside the castle, you still saying you’re not helping at all?” Sousuke ask which cause both King and Queen eyes widen and they turn to Makoto as she began to stuttered out words.

 

“I-It just simple errands really… Hahaha…” She chuckled nervously and Haruka held her hand tighter, smiling at her best friend.

 

“No wonder you’ve been restless for a while. I’m really sorry Makoto to put you in such burden…” Haruka look down sadly and the olive head woman shook her head.

 

“It’s fine Haru! It’s for you and Rin biggest day and I’ll be really happy if all our works is paid off!” Makoto grinned and Rin and Sousuke let out a tired sighed as they watch the two female chatting happily.

 

“Ahh by the way Rin,” Makoto turned towards Rin, her signature smile still on her face as Rin nodded signaling he’s hearing her. “I’ll be hunt you down if you hurt or make Haru cry.” Rin shivered as he lashed his head towards her and somehow her gentle smile gave him goose bumps.

 

“I’ll be going now. It’s getting crowded and need some fresh air.” Makoto spoke up and Haruka nodded, giving approval for Makoto to leave. Makoto smile as she gave both newlywed royals a bow and left them to get some fresh air.

 

Sousuke’s teal eyes haven’t leave the olive head beauty as she walked away gracefully. Her hair which tied into high ponytail bouncing, synchronizing with her steps as her long green dress sways, following with her moving hips. He moves up his eyes up from her leg to her small waist and on her back. It wasn’t noticeable, but he somehow he can see her back is muscular for her tall yet feminine body and he found it incredibly… _sexy_. She’s a beauty to him, no, she’s an angel send down from the heaven and he had knew it from the night he saw her singing 5 years ago. Every time she smile at him and those bright green eyes staring at him made his stone heart melt and skip a beat.

 

“-uke! Sousuke!” He snapped from his daydreaming and look down to his piss of friend. Rin let out an angry sighed and followed Sousuke’s attention which causing his lips to pursed up.

 

“So… THAT’S what you’ve been staring at. Damn Sou, good taste there.”

 

“Shut it Rin…” Sousuke grumbles as Rin continue stifle his laughter. Sousuke rolled his eyes and notice that Haruka was gone from beside Rin.

 

“Where’s Her Majesty?” Sousuke ask and Rin sigh loudly at this.

 

“Her parents came and she went off with them. At least greet them, luckily they didn’t fuss over the fact you staring their daughter best friend. You so out of it.” Rin snort and Sousuke’s cheeks flush, damn he must look like an idiot. Rin stare up at his friend and Sousuke look down at him.

 

“What did you father talk about before?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The way your father talked is like as he wanted Haru to be your wife or something…” At this, Sousuke groan and he pull back his bangs with his fingers as he exhaled loudly.

 

“He did…”

 

“Hah!?”

 

“When we around 14 years-old, he kept nagging me to ‘swept her off her feet’ and engage to her, saying that ‘her family will bring benefits to Yamazaki family.’” Sousuke confessed as he took two glass of wine from the waiter and hand one to Rin as the king took it, his red eyes still glued on Sousuke.

 

“But knowing you who have a MASSIVE crush on her, of course I declined. Hell, I don’t have any feelings for her.” Sousuke smirked as he stirred the glass and drink the wine and Rin smirked in satisfaction by Sousuke’s answer and drink his.

**xXx**

Sousuke walked through the forest grumbling and mumbling under his breath. Greeting and meeting all the royals and aristocrats while keeping the fake smile is tiring, really tiring and all he really need is some space and fresh air. It’s already night and the ceremony is over, much to his relieved. Now he can have some rest and relaxing at the lake.

 

**_“_** ** _The sorrow_** ** _born today_** ** _soars high towards sky._** ** _The sky awakens_** ** _calls for wind_** ** _._** ** _My heart trembles.”_** A gentle voice sang and Sousuke’s eyes widen and look up ahead. Without hesitating, he began to run and as he reach his goal, he smile widely.

 

“There you are…” He whispered as he lean his shoulder against a tree, his eyes soften as he watching a woman stood by the lake who singing her heart out.

 

 

**_“I want to protect you_** ** _,_** ** _I want to touch destiny_** ** _._** ** _Both hollow in your chest and your overflow tears_** ** _._** ** _I want to fill them with happiness.”_** Her arms softly gestures in the air following to the tune she was singing. Breeze blew, flowed her long hair while a gentle smile on her face as continue singing the song with passion. Sousuke lean his back against the tree and close his eyes, enjoying the beautiful voice of hers.

**_“It’s a tender rain, perhaps this song_** ** _reaches by your side._** ** _No matter how far_** ** _we’ve been separated._** ** _I believe,_** ** _this song will reach you.”_** Sousuke smirk as he remembering back the time. The time he fell for this woman in front of him. Her gestures, her angelic voice, it was the same except that she’s now a fully grown woman that beautifully bloom and known as one of the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. And he knew that. He look up at her, watching as the breeze flowing her long hair and she keep continue singing the song with passion and full of emotions.

 

She exhaled her breath and smile. Sousuke groan as he knew that she’s done singing the song. He wanted to hear more from her as he stood up straight and walk towards her and suddenly…

 

_Crack!_

 

“Eeep!!” She let out a shriek as she heard a crack, and a tall figure walk out from the shadow.

"W-who's there...?"

"Calm down Tachibana-san. It just me..." Sousuke gave her a soft smile and she let out a sigh of relieved.

 

"W-what are you doing here Yamazaki-sama?"

 

"Sousuke.

 

"Pardon?"

 

"Call me Sousuke..." Sousuke repeat and Makoto's cheeks redden and nodded.

 

"S-Sousuke-sama... what are you doing out here?" Makoto ask and Sousuke sigh as his gaze towards the bright building not far from them.

 

“I need some fresh air. It’s really tiring to keep all smiling and pretending to be friendly with the people…” Sousuke complained and Makoto giggled at this, which cause him to blink.

 

“A-Ahh I-I’m sorry!” She apologized and this time it’s him who let out a chuckled which cause her to blush more.

 

“Tachibana-san… I’m actually… How should I say this…” Sousuke scratches his neck and Makoto tilted her head in confusion. Why is he looking so flustered all of the sudden?

 

“Sousuke-sama?”

 

“I want to know you better Tachibana-san.” He blurted out which cause the pair cheeks redden, one from how stupid he sound and one from disbelieved.

 

“I-I’m sorry?” She asked, clearly want to hear it better and he chuckled lightly at her cuteness. He gave her a smile, which cause her to startled.

 

“I want to know you better Tachibana-san. If, of course, if you don’t mind?” He asked and her eyes widen in disbelief. She and Sousuke had known each other for a long time, but to be honest they rarely talk, only talk if there’s something important need to be talk about. And they both knew about their families background, how the Yamazaki and Tachibana hated each other for centuries which one of the reason they avoided each other. And here they are, Sousuke asking her if they can be _friends_ , not just acquaintances.

 

“But Sousuke-sama, you know about our families…” She whispered, worry clearly hinted in her tone and Sousuke just sigh and he step forward towards her and stop in front of her.

 

“I don’t know why that stopping us to be friends.” He snorted and she shrugged herself smaller and Sousuke smile at her.

 

“Listen, it’s not wrong to be friends. And it’s weird that we always meet but never really know each other.” He explained and she looked down, clearly deep in thought. She bit her bottom lips, thinking about his offer.

 

_“I don’t want you to get close with Yamazaki’s son.”_ That’s what her father had warned her before when he knew that she’s been properly introduced to the Prime Minister son.

 

“I’m just the daughter of a doctor while you are the Prime Minister son. Our status is clearly different and if people know that w-“

 

“Well let them be.” He cut her off which cause her to flinch at his harsh answer. “Your family is not ordinary doctor, your father is the Head Doctor of this kingdom and also the Royalties Doctor. So that’s mean we have the same status. And nothing is wrong just being friends, and you know that.” Sousuke sighed heavily as her eyes still looking down.

 

“B-But why? You can still be friends with other women. I-I’m sure they are far more pretty than me…” She whispered and Sousuke’s eyes widen. She got to be kidding him?! She was one of the most beautiful women in this kingdom and the citizens even rank her top five with Haruka, and heck, the citizens and royalties even nicknamed her as “The Gentle Beauty”. Sousuke had an urge to facepalm himself right now…

 

“Tachibana, I really wa-“

 

“Onee-chan! Where are you?!” Both adult blinked and Makoto realized that it was her sister calling her. Sousuke let out a sighed and move aside to let the female leave. Makoto nervously nodded at him and walk away but stop her steps and she turned around to him.

 

“Makoto…” He blinked and look up at her with a puzzle look and she laugh.

 

“Call me Makoto. You did said you want us to become friends right?” She gave him her famous smile and he blushed lightly and nodded.

 

“Onee-chan!” Makoto jumped at the shout and let out a frustrated sighed and look at the man again.

 

“I’m really sorry Sousuke-sama, but I have to go now. I’ll see you next time?” Makoto ask and Sousuke smirked.

“Sure, see you next time.” And with that, the beauty left him alone and after he was sure she was gone, he fist-pumped in the air.

 

“Yes…!!” He shouted and he let out a happy sigh. He look up at the bright moon and smile brightly.

 

“Makoto…”

**xXx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it. I will appreciate it if you write your comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks has passed as the Iwazuka Kingdom become more busy each days as it is now the season where all the fruits and crops all fruiting, and also the merchants from other countries come to the kingdom to sell their products such as clothes, foods and animals. And it also has been three weeks since Makoto seen her dearest best friend Haruka and also the man called Sousuke.

“Mako-chan, your father is calling you.” Makoto blinked to her mom words and look back to the now tidy shelves of book.

“But mom, there’s still a lot of things still need to do…”

“It’s fine it’s fine dear. Go to your father alright?” Makoto only nodded in response and went to her father study room without complaining.

“Father, I’m coming in.” Makoto call out only answer by a short ‘yes’ and she opened the wooden door softly, greeted by her tired looking father.

“Ah, Mako-chan! I need your help with something.” Her father expressions lighten up as Makoto stepped into his study room with a soft smile.

“Yes father, what is it?”

“Ahh, can you go to the castle’s library and borrow few books there? Here’s the list of the books,” Doctor Tachibana handed Makoto a piece of paper as she accepted it and scanned over the paper with interest.

“Father, these is really rare books isn’t it? _‘Mixtures for Medicines’_ , _‘Mysterious part of human Body’_ … Wow, there’s a lot. Are you sure there’s these book in the library?” The doctor gave his daughter a shrug as he look down on his papers again.

“I hope there is. I already asked the king permission to borrow the books for medical purposes, so there will be no problem. Just show the librarian Tachibana’s emblem then they will know.” Makoto gave her father an understanding nod and left the study room after bow and went to the castle.

 

**xXx**

 

Makoto piled up the books on the table and let out a tired sigh then scanned over the paper again and began to scanned over the shelves for the last book. It took her few minutes and as soon she found it, the grin turned into a frown.

“Why does it have to be on the highest one…” She mumbled under her breath as she took a ladder and positioned it on the spot. After she stabilized it, she began to climb up the ladder carefully, not noticing a cracking sound as heard every time she took a step by step. As she reached high enough, she began to stretch out her arm.

“A-Almost...! There!!” She shouted happily as she finally grabbed the book but suddenly a loud cracking noise reached her ears and the ladder broke.

“W-Whaaa!!!” Makoto stretch out her arm, hoping that she can grab one of the shelves but her body falling down and she closed her eyes tightly, ready herself to welcome the pain.

“Makoto!”

…

She didn’t feel any pain or impact, instead she felt soft yet warm arms wrapped around her. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

“S-Sousuke-sama!”

“Idiot… What if I wasn’t around…?” He let out a worried sighed as they heard footsteps running towards them and two men came into the view and let out a surprised gasp.

“Yamazaki-sama! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Sousuke took Makoto’s wrist and notice scratches on her forearm and let out a low groan. “ and get me the medical kit.”

“Yes!!” Sousuke look towards the other man then to the broken ladder.

“Check the other ladders and report to me immediately if there more broken ladders. I don’t want for other people who use this library get harm.”

“Yes!!” The men dismissed themselves to their respective errands then Sousuke look down on the woman he held.

“You alright?” Sousuke asked worriedly while Makoto’s cheeks turn redder as Sousuke’s gripped on her waist and wrist become tighter.

“I-I’m fine but can you, umm…” Makoto uncomfortableness alerted the bigger man as he quickly let go of her and he let out an awkward cough.

“I’m sorry that you have to experience this because of our carelessness …” At this, Makoto let out a giggle which cause the man blushes.

“Don’t worry Sousuke-sama, it’s not anyone mistakes. The ladder is just too old anyway.” Makoto waved her hand and Sousuke nodded, still feeling bad which cause the woman to laugh lightly. She stood up and dusted off her robe.

“Thank you so much for saving me. I’m positive if you weren’t here, I might have broken bones already.” Makoto bowed and Sousuke let out a relieved sigh.

“It’s fine Makoto, let me take a look on the scratch.”

“E-Ehh but it just a sma-“ Sousuke ignored her protest as he took her wrist and his eyes landed on the scratch, ignoring her redden face. He looked up on the shelves and then the broken ladder.

“It must be by the wooden shelves…”

“A-Ahh, might be…” She whispered lowly as she staring Sousuke’s big hand around her wrist. His hand is so big that it fully wrapped around her wrist and she’s aware that she’s a big boned woman, which resulting her height. He gently examined her hand or arm to make sure there is no other scratches or anything which cause her to stifle back her laughter. Just looking at his furrowed brows over such a small thing is really cute to her.

Cute…

“A-Ahhh Sousuke-sama, y-you can let go of my wrist now…” She softly asked then the male let go of her wrist, leaving a ghostly heat on it which caused her wrist suddenly cold.

“Yamazaki-sama, here’s the medical kit…” The librarian returned then he handed the kit to Sousuke. Sousuke muttered a soft thanks and lead Makoto to the table and sit her on the chair then he sat on another. He opened the kit and took out a cotton ball and a small bottle of alcohol and put the alcohol onto cotton. He gently took her hand and began to rub the cotton filled alcohol on her scratch which caused her to wince by the sudden contact.

“Relax,” he muttered as she gave him a nod then let the man continue his work. Sousuke silently treat her as he felt her soft skin. Her light tanned skin is flawless even though he can feel her dried palm, must be because her busy work as he noted.

He look over on the table and noticed few medical books neatly arrange on the table.

“What’s with the books?” He asked as he put back the bottle inside the kit and took out a small bandage and put it on her scratches. Makoto look over the books and let out a nervous laughter.

“My father asked me to borrow some book from here.” Makoto answered as she rubbed on her now covered scratch with a smile. Sousuke nodded as he closed the medical kit then helped Makoto to gather the scattered book on the floor then Makoto took the last book she needed and walk towards the librarian counter with help from Sousuke carrying all the heavy books.

 

**xXx**

 

“Please let me carry some books Sousuke-sama…” Makoto pouted as Sousuke lightly chuckled on her adorable expression.

“Nope, these are too heavy for a woman like you to carry, Miss Tachibana.” Sousuke teased which cause her to let out a small groan. Sousuke gave her a small smile then look to the books in his hands.

“These books look so darn hard for me to understand…” He frowned which cause her to laugh.

“How can you understand if you never study it?”

“Good point…” Silence began lingering as Sousuke took a glance on Makoto, clearly feeling the awkwardness tension coming from both of them.

“Sousuke-sama, are you sure people won’t see us? I mean… you escorting me...” Her voice becoming lower and lower until it become a mere whisper but Sousuke who has a sharp hearing heard her worried whispers.

“It’s fine, people around the castle really busy right now so they won’t notice. You worry too much. Besides, I can’t let you carry these books can I?”

“But…”

“I said its fine so it is fine, now stop worrying.” He snapped which cause her to shut her mouth until Sousuke realized what he just did. Shit… he just snapped didn’t he?

“S-Sorry… Didn’t mean to snap at you…” He only got a nod as an answer which he right now having an urge to face palm himself.  The tension around them build more and more as Makoto began to rub her arm awkwardly as Sousuke avert his eyes somewhere else. The echoes of the footsteps in the hallway the only one fill up the silence between them.

“Mako-“

“Makoto? What are you doing here?” The blinked and turned around to meet the newcomer and Makoto’s eyes brighten up.

“Haru-chan!!” Makoto hugged Haruka as Haruka kept her stoic expressions.

“I told you to drop the –chan,” then her frowned turned into a smile. “and nice to see you too.”

“I miss you Haru! I’m sorry I can’t come visit you like I promised!” Makoto look to her shorter friend as Haruka shakes her head.

“It’s fine, we’ve been busy. Anyway,” her blue eyes moved from Makoto to Sousuke who stood behind the olive head, the queen expression clearly show annoyance. “What are you doing here with Yamazaki?” Her question caught the two of guard as they began to fidgeting under her dark gaze.

“U-Ummm, Sou- Yamazaki-sama help me carrying the books to my horse. Since the books is heavy and all.” Makoto briefly explained as Haruka scanned over the books.

“Your father needs them?”

“Yes, he wanted to discover some new medicines, that is what my mother told me though.” Makoto answered and Haruka gave Makoto an understanding nod. Haruka took a glance from Sousuke then to Makoto and she blinked. Somehow, she felt something different from these two… And it’s something that cause the raven to smirked.

“Makoto, you seem really happy today. I wonder why?” Haruka asked which cause the taller woman to flustered then she took a glance on Sousuke then on Haruka again.

“I-It’s nothing!”

“I wonder why Yamazaki is the one helping you though…”

“H-he was there when I need help!”

“Really? Meeting Yamazaki of all people? Fate must love playing with you two…” At this, both Sousuke and Makoto cheeks redden which cause the queen to smirk in satisfaction.

“W-Why are you teasing me?!” Makoto whined and Haruka arc her brow upward.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t say anything to make you both all flustered am I?” At this, Sousuke gave the queen a glare which made Haruka smile with pride. Who won’t if you had made the famous man known for his serious and stoic to blushing like that?

“O-Oh Haru, where are you heading to?” Makoto ask as she noticed Haruka holding a book in her hand. Haruka look down on the book in her hand and let out an annoyed sigh.

“I’m on my way to the meeting hall. Rin told me someone,” Haruka glared at Sousuke which he clearly ignored “has been missing so he had me to fetch this book from his office. He also told me he needs me for the next meeting.” Haruka explained and Makoto eyes soften then gave Haruka her signature smile.

“You’ve becoming a great queen Haru.” Makoto praised and Haruka just let out a chuckle.

“Well, Rin becoming a greater and wiser king now since Her Majesty is there by his side.” Sousuke interrupted and they burst out laughing.

“I better get going, don’t want to make the King get angry. See you guys later. Oh, and say hi to your family Makoto.”

“I will, good luck Haru.” With that, the queen left the two alone then they went to the entrance gate. A quiet sigh escaped from the olive head lips which caught Sousuke attention.

“You alright?”

“Y-Yeah, it just…” Makoto look down on her hands, a sad smile appeared on her lips.

“It’s been a while since Haru and me hanging out. I miss the old time.” She confessed to the man as he stared down.

“A-Ah! But I know she’s a busy woman now! I-I don’t mind at all!” Makoto pull off a big grin then a light chuckle heard from the taller man.

“Well, if you don’t mind… We can hang out?” Makoto eyes widen at his words as her cheeks slowly redden at his words. Both of them? Hanging out together?

“W-Well, if you don’t mind…”

“Nah, I don’t mind.” He gave her a smile as she gave him a shy grin as a reply which cause the man heart to skip faster. Makoto took her horse from a guard and took the books from Sousuke’s hand and put it into the bags beside the horse.

“Thank you so much for helping Sousuke-sama. I guess I’ll be going now.” Makoto spoke up as she carefully climbed up on the horse back, helped by Sousuke.

“It’s fine. By the way Makoto,” Sousuke look up at her and gave her a small smile “shall we meet again?” At this, Makoto gave a small chuckle and nodded.

“Sure, let’s meet again soon. I’ll be going now.”

“Be careful on the way back.” And with that, the horse carried Makoto away, leaving the man alone at the entrance of the castle who is staring in awe.

 

**xXx**

 

“Onee-chan! We so sorry…!” Both Ran and Ren apologized as they bow, asking for their sister forgiveness. Makoto let out a loud sigh as she wiping the coffee off the study desk. Her notes and works now all stained, luckily the books and scrolls didn’t, much to her relieve. Makoto gave the ball back to her brother and patted both of their head with a smile.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Now be careful when playing the ball. It’ll be better if you go play at the field.”

“B-But your work…” Ren peeked behind her big sister and his face turning pale seeing her ruined paperwork. Makoto blocked his view, the smile haven’t faded from her feature.

“Now now, I’ll be fine. I need to redo the works anyway,” she lied to comfort the twins and she kissed the top of their head.

“You sure onee-chan?” Ran asked and Makoto gave her an assuring nod.

“Now go play with your friends alright? And make sure be back before dawn.”

“Haii!!” At this, the twin ran out with the ball, leaving the tired Makoto with her now ruined room. She look to her broken window and peeked out, seeing the twin and their friends walking away towards the field then she let out sigh. Well, one of them must have a really strong leg to have broken her window this high…

“I do really need to rewrite these notes…” She muttered under her breath as she throw away the shattered glass into near garbage can then the now ruined worked. After cleaning up the room, she went down to throw away the garbage only to meet with her worried looking mother.

“Mako-chan, I heard something broken just now. I thought it was a thief, or some rapist, or some evil magi-“

“Mother, there’s no such thing as magician. And it’s fine, it just that the kids broke the window and my cup.” Makoto explained which cause the mother let out a worried sigh. Makoto just smile at her mother and throw the garbage as her mother gaze followed Makoto’s movement.

“Mako-chan, dear how about you go do your studies in the castle’s library?” Makoto blinked at her mother suggestion then Mrs. Tachibana continues,  “They have a lot of books you can refer to, and more relax don’t you think?” Makoto rubbed her chin in thought. If she went to the castle, she might have a chance to meet Sousuke again right? She nodded in agreement.

“That’s a great idea mother.”

 

**xXx**

 

Red brows twitched as Rin eyes read over the writings on each letters and records then signed on them and repeat again, and again. He let out a frustration growl as he scanned around on his big desk and let out a tired sigh.

“Sousuke, send this documents to the administration and tell them I already signed them. Then go fetch some records from the library.”

Silence…

Rin blinked as there’s no response from his advisor and look up to see that the taller man staring outside of the window and a vein popped out from Rin’s forehead.

“Sousuke…” No response.

“Oi Sousuke, bastard…” No response and he clenched his teeth then grab a nearby scroll.

“Sousuke!” A scroll were thrown and hit on Sousuke’s head which cause him to wince in pain.

“Ouch ouch ouch…! What was that for idiot?!”

“I’ve been calling you for many times already dammit!!” The king groaned as Sousuke let out a low grumble under his breath as he rubbed his throbbing head. He just can’t help it, it’s been three days since he met Makoto, and he began to miss her deeply which had drag him into this situation.

“You so lost in space Sousuke…”

“I do not lost in space…” At this, Rin snorted and sorted out the documents and pass it to Sousuke.

“Whatever you say Sousuke. All I see is a man that who is madly in love.” The king smirked as red hue slowly crawled on Sousuke’s cheeks, glaring at Rin.

“I do not.” Rin rolled his eyes and continue reading the records.

“Yeah yeah, I can totally see it Sou. But as much as I love to tease you my dear advisor, we need to finish this work. Now go send this to documents to the administration and tell them I already signed them. Then go fetch some records from the library. Here’s the list of the records. Next tell the head chef I want meat tonight, lots of it. And tell Haru that I need her help with these works.” Rin commanded and Sousuke rolled his eyes as he took the documents into his hands.

“Such a slave-driver…”

“What is that?”

“Oh nothing Your Highness, I’ll go do the work now. See you.” Sousuke waved then closed the door behind him. Rin let out a sigh and his eyes wander to the scenery outside the window.

“I really need Haru right now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how’s chapter 3? I’m sorry for the slow update. Please comment or leave kudos. I’m so happy if you do so. Anyway, for the next chapter, will be very slow update since I’m so busy with assignment and project. Wish me luck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Here's the new chapter.

 Heavy footsteps echo through the large corridor as Sousuke silently fume under his breath.

“Where am I? Ughh, if only this castle not so damn big…” Sousuke grumbled as he walk forward.

 

**xXx**

With help from the guards (surprisingly they survived when they stifle their laugh from Sousuke), he finally arrive at the library. An exasperated sigh came out from his lips as he steps into the library while his eyes scanning over the paper that is written what Rin wanted from the library. He went to the librarian desk and let out a cough which caught the librarian attention.

“Yes, what can I help you Yamazaki-sama?” the librarian ask with a smile then the teal eyed man handed him a piece of paper.

“The King need these documents. Can you help me to search for it?” He questioned as the librarian scanned through the paper and nodded.

“Give me some time, I’ll be back.” And with that, the librarian left his desk leaving Sousuke alone. Sousuke sigh tiredly and began to tour around the shelves.

“Histories, countries, maps, health, blah blah blah… Now I wonder where did they get all this books.” Sousuke asked himself out loud, continue to look for an interesting literature book until a familiar brown hair caught his eyes. A smirk replaced the frown on his lips as he slowly make his way to the table, eyes on the female. He slowly pull out the chair in front of her and sit down, his eyes never left her. The surrounding was silent, only filled by the noise of the scribbling came from the paper she wrote on and they sound of the page turns. His landed his chin on his palm, scanning on the table with boredom. Books and papers scattered everywhere on the huge surface of the table and he suddenly turning pale as soon as he peek on a page and he quietly shudder.

“Ugh…” She suddenly groan and he snapped up to see her which cause his eyes widen and his mouth agape. She tied her long hair into a messy bun as she stretches her back. His cheeks redden seeing her body curved. She rubbed her temple tiredly as her hand reach to an object and as soon as she put it on, Sousuke swore that he heard a loud thump in his heart.

She looks beautiful with those frameless glasses that landed on the bridge of her nose. Somehow it shine her bright green eyes more now…

She took her pencil and continue writing on the paper, completely ignoring the man in front of him much to his amusement. Just how focus she is in her studies? He continue to stare on her, stifle laughter as he watch her lips turn from frown to pout than frown again as her eyes clearly glaring on the papers and the books, and he surely enjoying this little show of hers.

“No matter how much you glaring at that piece of paper, you do know it won’t written by itself right?”

“Eeeep!” She yelped in surprised, follow by _‘Shhh_ ’ from other visitors much to her embarrassment as she slapped her palm to her lips. She glare up at the man who sat in front of her. Sousuke put his index finger on his smiling lips and he tilted his head.

“Shh Makoto, this is the library.” He whispered and her cheeks redden at how charming he looks right now…

“H-How long have you been here?” She meekly ask as she put her hands on her knees, clearly embarrassed.

“I guess… 10 minutes?”

“E-Ehh?! Y-You should have tell me before!”

“If I did, I won’t witnessed something cute that I’m seeing right now.” He slyly smirk as he pointed on her glasses which cause her to stutter out a comeback to his compliment but failed, only the red on her cheeks increased more.

“Oh and those pouts? Please don’t do that in front of guys. They too irresistible for guys, even for me.” He teased as which cause the woman face turn to red as tomato.

“Okay, I’m sorry for teasing you. Forgive me okay?” He laughed lightly and Makoto smiled softly and laugh along with him, ignoring the warm feeling in her chest.

_‘What is this feeling?’_

“Ah Sousuke-sama, what are you doing here?” Makoto question and Sousuke answered with a loud sigh and scratch his nape.

“Rin being the usually bossy ordering me around to collect all his documents and stuffs. Sometimes I wonder if I’m the only staff he has. I mean, come on. He has other assistant that can help him.” He huffed as he continue to rambling how he got tired of Rin’s constant ordering and suddenly interrupted as she let out a giggle, causing the male to blushes lightly.

“Well, he order you around because he trusted you right? You are his best friend and his assistant, that’s mean he trusted you enough to do all the works right?” She ask him and he silently thought and let out another sigh.

“That might be true. But he have Nitori and Momo too…”

“Sousuke-sama, they only bodyguards… They can’t help with the documents…” she sweatdrop at his answer. She let out a sigh and continue her writings as Sousuke keep staring at her to her neat handwritings.

“By the way Makoto…”

“Yes, Sousuke-sama?”

“Can you… stop being formal with me?”

.

.

.

She snapped her head back up at him, her expression clearly shown a puzzling looking face.

“Pardon?”

“You keep calling me Sousuke-sama and to be honest, it’s kinda awkward since I called you Makoto… So I was wondering if you could drop the –sama whenever we were alone…?” He politely request as their cheeks redden.

This is too sudden for the brown hair woman. Too sudden. She had to get used to calling Rin by his first name after get to know him about 2 years, but she recently get to know this male in front of her for nearly a month only and he suddenly want to use first name basis? And besides, he’s ranking is higher than her an-

“If you think about ranks, don’t. We are equal like I said before.” He interrupted her train of thought and she looks up at him with guilt. Well, they did said they want to get to know each other, so…

“Alright Sousuke.” An angelic smile came across her beautiful face and his cheeks flush again. Damn, this woman know how to make his heart beating like crazy…

“Ahh Yamazaki-sama, here you are! I’ve found the documents that you asked before.” The librarian from before came into the scene and he halted his steps as he greeted by glaring Sousuke, clearly pissed by the fact his moment got interrupted by the librarian. Sousuke sigh angrily as he scratches the back of his head.

“Where is it? The files?”

“A-Ahh! They on my desk!”

“Sorry, but could you please bring those files to His Majesty office? I’m busy helping with Tachibana-san notes right now.”

Eh? Makoto look up from her notes to Sousuke with bewildered look. What?

“Sou-… Yamazaki-sama? Shouldn’t you go give the documents to his majesty yourself?” Makoto ask with confusion which earn by a shrug from the male.

“I won’t mind, but won’t His Majesty be mad if you didn’t send it by yourself?” Sousuke shook his head and smirk.

“It’s fine. Just tell him I’m busy, he’ll know.” Sousuke dismissed the librarian with a wave of his hand and the librarian walked away leaving the two alone.

“Is it alright to do something like that Sousuke? Won’t Rin be mad?” Makoto asked worriedly and Sousuke just smirk as he pull back his dark bangs with his fingers.

“It’s fine Makoto. Now tell me about this one over here.” Sousuke asked as he tap his finger on a page of a book and Makoto began explaining to him.

Somehow this atmosphere, this moment, it felt so right for them and their heart beating softly in their chest, appreciating this moment together.

 

**xXx**

 

“Ahh dammit!” Rin growl as he laid back on his chair, ruffling his red bangs as he closed his eyes. Annoyed, that’s what the king feels right now. Tired? Of course. What he really need now is…

 

**Knock Knock**

The knock attracted the king attention as he look up at the door, landed his chin on his palm.

“Come in.” Rin commanded and as soon as the door open, his eyes soften with a grin adorn his handsome face while straightening his body.

“Haru, there you are.” He chirped as she step into his office with a smile. She placed a document on his desk, but her smile turn into a frown when her eyes fell on her husband tired form. Blue eyes glanced on the door then back to the red head as she slowly walked towards him.

“Rin, you look tired.” She commented as she rubbed his cheek lovingly, earning a snort from him while he nuzzled into her small yet warm hand.

“Tired, bored, exhausted, etc. All I need right now is some stress reliever.” He answered as his eyes dart towards his messy desk.

“All left is the documents I ask Sousuke to fetch for me at the library.” Rin grumble, Haru’s eyes squinted in thought.

“Wait, Yamazaki?”

“Yeah, I asked him to fetch the documents at the library for me yet somehow, he still not here while it’s been an hour already. He got lost again it seem…” Haru’s silently listening to her husband complaints, as her brain processing something.

“I saw Yamazaki at the library just now,” At this, Rin’s eyes widen and he snarled in irritation. “with Makoto.” She continued which left Rin bewildered. Sousuke? With Makoto? Well, he knew how much Sousuke is head over heels for Makoto, there’s no doubt about it. But he never thought for them to hang out. He smirked at the thought which lead to chuckled which confused the raven head.

“Rin, what are you thinking?” she asked and Rin slowly lift his head up to her, giving her a smile which she knew too much behind it.

“Oh no Rin, not he-!” her warning were interrupted as Rin pulled her forearms and her neck down, kissing her desperately on her lips which she slowly kissed back. Their tongue dance, compete for dominance but Rin being Rin, trail his finger on her back which cause her to gasp and he happily conquer her mouth with tongue. Gasps and moans fill up the room and they finally pull back, breathing heavily.

“Y-You!” Haru glared at him as he grin up at her teasingly, his arms wraps around her small waist as he pull her closer, suddenly buried his nose in the valley of her breast which cause her to blush hard.

“R-Rin!”

“Haru,” he whispered, his red eyes met with her blue one whilst he slowly intertwine her fingers with his. “can we do it, tonight?” he asked so quietly, only she can hear causing her cheeks adorn by red hues.

“No, you tired.” She protest as his grin turn into a pout.

“But Haru…”

“I will cook for you tonight.” She smile and kisses his cheek as he groan in frustration.

“I want you Haru, not food.”

“Lots of meat.” She cut him off and he silence, giving her an annoyed stare.

“Lots of it?” He question and she nodded.

“Lots and lots of it.” She answered, resulting a grin from the king as he buried his face onto her abdomen, her fingers snuck into his soft red hair.

“That’ll be great Haru.”

 

**Knock Knock**

 

“Your Majesty, may I come in?” Haru quickly pull herself away and pat her robe to straighten it again as Rin straighten himself in his seat

“You may come in.” He commanded and the door opened to reveal the librarian with documents in his arms. He slowly walk towards the desk and place it on the desk after asking the king for permission.

“Here’s the document you ask from Yamazaki-sama.” The librarian informed the king as Haru took a document from the new pile and hand it to Rin. The red head took it gratefully and open it up and scanned through the page and pointed his index finger on the page.

“Haru, here it stated that the import items from China and India will come soon. Last time at the harbor, there’s been commotion there where the theft stole the import items from the owner.”

“Oh I see, I will notify my father to tighten the security at the harbor this then.”

The librarian eyes focus on the pair, deep in thought.

_‘Come to think of it, this is the first time I see these two up close. They do make such a great pair…’_

“Thank you for bringing these documents here. You may go now.” Rin dismissed the librarian and he bow both to the king and queen and turn towards the door.

“Oh, by the way,” Rin called out and the librarian turned to the king, puzzled “have you seen Sousuke?” the librarian blinked at this and gave out an awkward chuckled.

“He’s in the library Your Majesty. He told me he have some business he need to attend.” At this, both ruler raise an eyebrow.

“Business? With who may I ask?”

“Before I left, he’s with Tachibana-sensei’s daughter, Your Majesty.” He answered with a smile, remembering both couple in the back of his mind. Rin’s eyes widen and he look towards his queen, confused face on their feature.

“Do you need anything else?”

“No, you may dismissed.” And with that, the librarian bowed and leave the office, leaving both of them with questions.

“This is… surprising.” Haru broke up the silence and Rin let out a long sad sigh which caught the queen attention.

“What is it Rin?”

“Nothing, it just…” The king went silence, something clearly disturbing him by the way of his eyebrows knitted as his red eyes narrowed.

“Rin?”

“It’s nothing. Now, let’s continue with our work.”

 

**xXx**

 

Makoto stretches herself and laid her back on the chair, tired sigh escaped her lips. Her green eyes turn to the window and her eyes widen as a surprised gasp heard from her which caught the raven head attention.

“What is it Makoto?” he ask with a frown as Makoto starting to pack up. Obviously she’s going back to her home, which sadden the raven head.

“I need to go home now Sousuke.” Makoto answered, picking up the books into stack and place it back into the shelves. Sousuke blinked lazily then yawns.

“Rin will be pissed that I’ve been gone for so long.” He groan as his eyes follow her movement. She went back to the table hurriedly as she pile up her now thick notes she’s been work hard on.

“I’ll accompany you to the gate.” Sousuke suggest and the brown head woman panic as she waving her hands in front of her.

“No need Sousuke! Rin might searching for you right now! You might as we-“

“Makoto,” Sousuke call which cause her to stop, “I’m insist.” He smiled softly to her, and Makoto could have sworn she heard loud thumping in her chest.

“Well, I can’t say no I guess?” Makoto giggled and he let out a chuckled as they head out from the library.

 

**xXx**

 

“Thank you for keep me company this whole evening Sousuke.” Makoto smile as she put her stationary items and notes into the bag that was tied to the horse.

“It’s a pleasure to keep a young lady a company.” Sousuke replied with a smirk and the female let out a chuckled.

“Well, I might be here again tomorrow.” Makoto smile as she ride up her horse with ease, which still amazed Sousuke.

“I see, around what time if I may ask?” Sousuke question as Makoto tapped her index finger on her chin, thinking.

“Well, we’ll see. If my father need any help with the patients, I might be later than usual.” She answered and the man can only smile. Well, that can’t be help then, he had to use that way it seem. He slowly took her hand into his and with a smile, he place a kiss on her knuckled which cause the woman to gasp, too stunned by the man action.

“I’ll keep you a company tomorrow if you promise me you will come again.” He smirked against her knuckle whilst brushing her knuckles causing her cheeks to redden more.

“I-I won’t promise anything. B-But I’ll try…” She stuttered out and he let out a low laugh as he let go of her hand, much to both disappointment.

“I’ll be going now Sousuke. I’ll see you soon.”

“Uhn. Be careful on the way back.” And with a wave of goodbye, Makoto left the castle with her horse, leaving the man alone as he eyed her figure until it was gone into the distance.

“Now that settles,” he sighed happily as he stepped back into the castle, a grimace appeared on his feature. “All I need to do now is how the hell am I supposed to face the shark wrath…”

 

**xXx**

 

Soft sigh escaped her lips as she fully placed herself into the bathtub, happy with the temperature of the water. Her closed eyes opened slowly as she laid her back against the wall of the tub, her mind float back to the time she spent alone time with Sousuke.

“Sousuke…” She softly whispered the name. Somehow she like how the name roll on her tongue, it feel so right when she call it.

“Sousuke,” she gave another try, louder this time. “Sousuke, Sousuke, Sousuke. Ahhh!! What are you doing Makoto?!” She squeak as she buried herself into the water, clearly ashamed of herself. She sound like a pervert, repeating his name like that. She notice. She notice that the man name Yamazaki Sousuke has slowly spread into her mind and heart.

The soft raven hair,

Beautiful bright teal green eyes that stare into her soul,

The way he tilt his head when he smile,

The melodic sound of his laugh.

Everything that he does, every action of his makes her heart jumps, her cheeks redden, her lungs began to burn with lack of oxygen.

_‘Just what is this feeling?’_

_“Once you fell in love, all you could ever think is the person.”_ Her eyes widen remembering the words from Nagisa, her heart become undeniably fast as the blood rush to her head.

“I-Is this what the call… love?” she questioned herself. She wasn’t exactly sure when it happened. Or even when it started. All she knew for sure was that right here and now, she was falling hard and she could only pray that he was feeling the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KuroYui: Phew, I can’t believe I can finish this chapter since I was so busy with collegues. So how was it?  
> For the next chapter, I don’t know when will be update since I’m so busy with RL. Kindly put some comments and kudos. Thank you for reading it.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun shone proudly in the sky, brighten up the day in the Iwazuka Kingdom. The citizens of the kingdom were restless as the Iwazuka Festival is around the corner, with now also being the season of the fruits and crops are fruiting.

But it is an everyday cycle for Tachibana Makoto. Every day is a busy day for her. Sending her siblings to school, helping her mother with housework, learning, etc. But she never detested these, instead love her current life.

And of course, with the additional man that stepped into her life, she couldn’t be happier.

“Mako-chan dear, you should get ready aren’t you?” Mrs. Tachibana asked as she putting down the breakfast. Makoto shook her head.

“It’s fine mom, there’s still plenty of time before going to the library.” Makoto answered softly and this somehow bring the confused look upon Mrs. Tachibana feature. “Library?” She asked and Makoto hummed happily in response. She missed Sousuke already and they supposed to meet again today.

“But dear, aren’t you supposed to be going to the dancing class today?” Mrs. Tachibana stated and this time it’s Makoto who seem bewildered by her mom statement.

“Eh? Why?” At this Mrs. Tachibana let out a sigh. “Mako-chan, you did promise Nagisa-chan to help her with the dancing class for the upcoming festival right?” Makoto’s eyes widen and she slapped her forehead and let out a soft groan.

“Oh my God, I forgot about the dancing class… Thank you so much for reminding me mom, I better go prepare now!” And with that, Makoto dashed to her room leaving her puzzled mother behind.

“Since when she’s so eager to go to the library?”

**\- - -**

 

Makoto reached out for her dancing outfit and tambourine into her bag. How can she forgot about the class, she went to help every year and here she is, forgotten the usual routine cause by the raven head male that supposed to meet in the library. Makoto pull the back over her shoulder and ran down stair.

“Mom! I’ll be going now!” She spoke up as she ran up to her mother and landed a kiss on the older woman cheeks. “See ya!” As Makoto about to turned around, a tight gripped on her wrist stopped her steps and she looked down to her smiling mother.

“Makoto dear, eat your breakfast first.” Mrs. Tachibana started and Makoto shook her head. “But mom! I already late! I supposed to meet Nagisa an hour ago!”

“Makoto.” With a sigh, Makoto hesitantly sat on the chair. “Thank you for the food.” She mumbled and began to eat her breakfast. Mrs. Tachibana sat in front of her daughter with a smile. 

“If you don’t eat your breakfast, how can you teach the children dear? You’ll get tired faster than usual by then.” Mrs. Tachibana lectured as Makoto obediently heard her mother like a good child. An unusual silence came from the woman and this caught Makoto attention. Makoto look up from her food and notice her mother staring on her.

“What is it mother?”

“Oh no, it’s nothing. I just wondering if you have found anyone yet?”

“Ughh!” Makoto chocked on her bread and quickly gulped down water into her throat. She let out a relieved sighed. “W-W-What is that supposed to mean?!” Makoto questioned, her face already flustered red and Mrs. Tachibana laughed.

“I just worried dear. I want a grandchild before I closed my eyes forever.” At this Makoto covered her face in embarrassment, groaning.

“Mom please stop…” Mrs. Tachibana chuckled as she reached out to her daughter hand and gently hold Makoto’s hand.

“My dear Makoto, if you do like someone right now, whoever it is, remember I’ll always support you alright?” Makoto eyes widen and stared at her mother, then she smiled.

“Thank you mother.” Makoto shyly nodded and stood up. “I’m going now mother. Thank you for the food.” Makoto kissed her mother’s cheeks and went off to the school.

 

**xXx**

Weeks went by, the kingdom still busy yet excited for the upcoming festival and Makoto also not excluded from the busy environment around by teaching the children the traditional dance of the kingdom.

On the other hand, in the castle…

“Sousuke, double check this document will you?” Rin waved the document, but no response coming from his advisor. Rin let out an annoyed grunt and eyed towards Sousuke.

“Hello, earth to Sousuke.” Rin called again but noo, Sousuke seem to be in space. Rin let out a loud sighed and throw his scroll to Sousuke’s head.

“What the hell Rin…?” Sousuke groaned as he rubbed his sore head, glaring at the king. Rin scoffed.

“Well, someone spacing out while we have hella of work here.” Sousuke clicked his tongue at Rin answer and yawns loudly, catching the king attention.

“Sousuke, you look restless lately. Something happen?” Rin asked worriedly whilst Sousuke pinching his hurting temple, groaning.

“I’m fine. Just haven’t had enough sleep these past days…” Sousuke replied and Rin huffed. “Why? Is it because I gave you too much work?” Rin mocked and Sousuke smirk at this.

“Actually no, but you didn’t give me as much work as you usually do though.” Sousuke commented as Rin laid back into his chair, sighing tiredly.

“Then if that’s not the case, why are you looking so depressed? I swear you will scare kids away with that look.” Rin laughed at his own joked which making Sousuke grumbles. “Stop making fun of me idiot.” Sousuke said angrily and stretches his back. Rin went silence and he slowly grin while staring at his friend.

“This is about Makoto isn’t it?” loud crack came from Sousuke’s back. “Ack! My back!” Sousuke yelped and bend forward, cursing under his breath. Rin chuckled at this in amusement. “Shut up Rin…” Sousuke grumbles.

“So, what did Makoto do this time?” Rin asked and finally Sousuke let out sigh. “Makoto… Hasn’t come for weeks. So I was wondering if her family forbid her to come here. Or she hates me.” Sousuke confessed and the room turn silent. Sudden laughter came from Rin, startling the bigger man. 

“Oh my God Sousuke. Did you seriously just told me that?!” Rin spoke between laughter making Sousuke cheeks redden slightly and pout. “Who have ever thought that Yamazaki Sousuke actually doesn’t sleep for nights just because of this?!” Rin roared in laughter which annoyed Sousuke more and more.

“Cut that out Rin! Seriously, it’s not even funny!” Sousuke scold, Rin breathing ragged from laughing too much. Sousuke glaring at the king, annoyed by his sudden outburst. Rin grinned at his best friend, stood up and walk towards the window, admiring the city.

“Hey, I just remembered something.”

“About what?” Sousuke groaned and Rin just rolled his eyes. “Calm down you angry man. I just remembered that around this time of year, Makoto always helped Nagisa at the dancing school.” At this, Sousuke perked up and turn towards Rin from his works.

“Dance school?” Sousuke asked and Rin nodded. He sat on the window seat, eyeing the city. “You know Nagisa right? The Goddess of Dancing as they called her. She’s teaching at the dancing school and since they’re always held dancing performance every festival, Nagisa always asked Makoto for helped.” Rin explained, Sousuke’s lips twitch upward. Makoto dancing huh…?

“Dude, don’t grin like that. You creeping me out.” Rin commented, disgust look on his face and Sousuke just rolled his eyes. “At least she could tell me about this…” frown appeared on the raven head male and Rin sigh.

“She might forgot about you?” Rin teased, receiving a grunt from Sousuke. “Relax, you thinking too much. There’s no way she dislike or hates you. She still have her own life, you need to remember that.” Rin spoke as Sousuke let out a tired sigh and laid back against his chair. “Besides, she likes you. So there’s no way she hates you.” Rin smirked and Sousuke throw a crumbling paper towards Rin. “Shut up!” Sousuke grumble with a red face.

“Well,” Sousuke spoke up and stood, earn a sigh from the king. “I’m going to see Makoto now.”

“Not so fast Sousuke.” Rin called out, staring at Sousuke. “You tired as hell, I can see that. You can see her tomorrow. Right now I want you to go to your room, and have some sleep.” Rin suggested.

“I’m fine Rin.” Sousuke argued and Rin’s eyes narrowed. “You going to pass out if you going to the city like that. And you might lost if you went there blindly. I’ll give you the map to the school tomorrow.” Rin ordered.

“Don’t babied me Rin.”

“I’m not, but you force me to do this. Now go before I’ll give more work.” Rin commanded and Sousuke reluctantly walk out from the office towards his room. Well, it might be nice to finally have some sleep…

Rin sigh tiredly and sat back on his chair, eyeing the scattered works on his huge desk. These works been ruining his mood, and right now what he really need is…

Knocks heard on the door and Rin spoke up soft ‘come in’. The door opened to reveal his own queen.

“Rin, can I come in?” Haru interrupted his train of thought and a grin replaced the frowned. “Hey Haru.” He called her tiredly as she walked towards him, swiftly sat on a clear spot on Rin’s desk.

“Rin, you look pale.” Haru whispered as she softly rubbed her palm against his cheek. Rin smiled at this and nuzzled onto her hand. “Nah I’m fine, just tired.” Rin whispered and Haru smiled.

“So Haru, what are you doing here?” Rin questioned and Haru eyes widen slightly. She averted her eyes to side, avoiding Rin’s loving gaze. Rin tilted his head in question and held her hand tightly.

“What’s wrong Haru? Something’s bothering you?” Rin worriedly ask and Haru shook her head. Her grip tighten in Rin’s hand and Rin gave her an assuring smile. “If something’s wrong, you can tell me Haru. You know that right?”

“I-I know Rin. It just…” Haru let out a sigh and look at her husband. “Rin, well… I-I-“

“RIN!” Door was slammed open, a man stood proudly at the entrance of the office. Haru glared as Rin blinked, both baffled by the man.

“Hey Rin! I came to visit!” The man waved excitedly and both Rin and Haru eyes widen in surprised and also bewildered.

“Kisumi?!”

“Hey! It’s been a long time!” Rin excitedly stood up and walked towards the man and wrist bump. Haru on the other hand, glaring at the pink head man.

“Hmm? Oh Haru! So it is true that I heard the rumors you both got married! I should’ve known about this. You two are so obvious in love.” Kisumi chuckled and cause the two blushed slightly. “I’m sorry that I can’t attend to your wedding guys. I was on trip that time.” Kisumi continue then Rin chuckled.

“It’s fine, your family representing you. Anyway Kisumi, when did you get back here? How’s your expedition going?” Rin asked and Kisumi grin. 

“Well, I just got back yesterday. I met Sousuke before and I swear, I thought he was a ghost or something.” Rin snort at his comment and Kisumi looked towards Haru.

“So Haru, how’s your family?” Haru shrugged her shoulder and stood up. “Rin, I’m going to visit my parents. I’ll be back soon.” Rin gave her and understanding nod. Kisumi pouted and cross his arms over his chest.

“Oh come on Haru! We finally meet after so long!”

“We can meet later on. Anyway, I’m going now. See you.” And with that, Haru walked out of the room, leaving the two man alone. The two sat on the window seat and began to chat everything that cross their minds. 

“So Kisumi, met anyone special yet?” Rin sudden question startled the pink head man and Kisumi chuckled nervously at this.

“Well… not yet. But I was thinking for asking someone hand in marriage.” Kisumi smiled at the thought and Rin raised his eyebrow at this. “And who is this girl?” A playful grin formed and Kisumi place his index finger on his lips.

“That’s a secret.”

Rin felt a tingling sensation inside him.

**xXx**

Haru sat on the luxurious bed, Rin’s head on her lap as she plays his red hair with her fingers softly, smiling as she heard his husband stories and complaints about the event of the day.

“And then Sousuke told me, _‘Makoto… Hasn’t come for weeks. So I was wondering if her family forbid her to come here. Or she hates me’_. I swear I laughed so hard at his thought.” Rin stifle back laughter as Haru raised her eyebrow in amusement. 

“He really said that?” Rin nodded and Haru smiled softly at the thought. _‘I see…’_ she thought, watching her husband nuzzled his face into her abdomen. “It’s funny seeing him panic like that. I never see him like that at all.” Rin added and Haru chuckled softly.

“Well, of course he is. He never had a lot of friend, always stuck in the castle since young. You and Makoto is his only friend I must say.” Haru commented, Rin hummed in agreement. “He’s been born and live in a strict family. Especially his father. He barely goes out, he didn’t have much friend.” Haru added and Rin eyes widen in surprised.

“You seem to know a lot about Sousuke, Haru.” Rin remark and Haru just shrugged her shoulder.

“His mother and mine is a close friend, so we always met. But his father somehow interested to have me as his daughter-in-law.” Haru told Rin and his eyes widen.

“You knew about it?” Rin laid his stomach on the bed, his eyes widen in disbelief. Haru let out a low snort and held Rin’s hand gently.

“It was obvious. His father has been pushing me to marry his son but my father on the other hand told me that I should choose whoever I want to marry. So, here I am. Marrying to the person I love for a long time.” Haru’s confession has made Rin’s cheeks redden, a large brimmed of tears in his eyes and Haru laughed.

“Haru, since when you are so cheesy?” Rin chuckled in embarrassment, staring lovingly at his wife as Haru wiped the tears away. “Blame yourself. Your cheesiness is contagious.” Haru joked and they laughed.

“How about Kisumi?” Haru questioned and Rin raised his eyebrow.

“What? I thought you not interested in him?” At this, Haru gazed away from Rin. “I just wondering. It’s not like I care about him.” Haru answered and Rin let out a hum, knowing full well of Haru’s excuses.

“Well, we talked. And he told me he was thinking for asking someone hand in marriage.” Rin explained and Haru raised an eyebrow at this statement.

“And who is this girl?” Rin shrugged his shoulder. “It’s a secret, as he say.” Haru nodded in understanding. Well, of course Kisumi won’t tell. He’s the type that tell people after his project succeed.

Haru laid down on the bed, next to the king. Rin hold Haru closed to him, hugging her waist as Haru nuzzled her face against Rin’s neck, enjoying Rin’s warmth and manly scent. Haru closed her eyes, deep in thought.  _‘Should I tell him now?’_ Haru questioned herself and she gripped the bed sheet, giving herself a self-assurance confident.

“Rin, I have something to tell you.” Haru spoke up, waiting for an answer from the man but only she heard was… a snore. Haru blinked and look up to see Rin already fast asleep. Haru stifle a laugh at this and peck his lips.

“You must be tired today. I’ll tell you other time then. Good night.” She turned around to reach the small fire lamp on the bed side table and blew off the light.

 

**xXx**

 

Early in the morning, Rin had started his work alone in his office. Arranging, reading, signing. The works kept repeating endlessly and he began to grow tired. A knock interrupted and he looked up to see freshen Sousuke.

“You late Sousuke.” Rin grumbles, glaring up at his friend. Sousuke scratches his nape awkwardly, muttering a low ‘sorry’ under his breath. Rin let out another sigh and gave Sousuke a piece of paper.

“Whatever. Take this.” Rin spoke up as Sousuke picked up the paper and his eyes widen as he scanned over the paper in his hand. “Oi Rin, this is…”

“I did promised you yesterday to give you the map to Makoto’s school right? So yeah, you can go now if you want.” Rin stated as he read another document tiredly, Sousuke felt guilty about this.

“Rin, I can see her anytime I want. I should help you instead.” Sousuke volunteered and Rin let out another sigh, which Sousuke noted how tired the king is right now.

“No Sousuke, I’ll be fine. You can go see Makoto right now and come back after you done. Don’t take too long now alright?” Rin smiled at Sousuke and waved his hand. “Now go. Or I change my mind.”

“Thanks buddy. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” And with that, Sousuke leaved the office.

 

**xXx**

 

And unfortunately for Yamazaki Sousuke, he got lost. Again.

“Dammit, this map doesn’t help at all…” Sousuke frown as he glaring down on the map. Well, now how is he supposed to know where is he?!

“Yamazaki-sama?” A voice called up to him and he turned around to see, “Ah, it’s you Ryuugazaki.” Sousuke spoke, Rei’s eyebrow raised in confusion.

“So it is really you. What are you doing out here? Aren’t you supposed to be with His Majesty right now?” Sousuke averted his eyes away from the guard, scratching his nape while thinking up excuses.

“His Majesty is currently busy and well, I was thinking to meet someone.” Sousuke explained, Rei tilted his head to side. “But I saw you with a map just now. Are you probably going somewhere?” Rei questioned, alarming Sousuke about Rei’s suspicious gaze on him. Sousuke let out a fake cough.

“Anyway Ryuugazaki,” Sousuke spoke up, looking to the blue head man. “I’ve never been in this part of town unfortunately. So can you please guide me towards my destination?” Sousuke requested and Rei nodded in agreement.

“Where are you heading then Yamazaki-sama?” Rei asked and Sousuke feel reluctant. What if Rei laughed at him if he said he’s heading to the dancing school? Or spreading fake rumors?

“You can trust me Yamazaki-sama. I’m not the type to spread around negative stories to people.” Rei interrupted Sousuke’s train of thought and the larger man sweat nervously. Is he really obvious to read?

“Well, I’m going to Raqs Dancing School.” Sousuke whispered, causing Rei to blink then laughed. Sousuke jolted in surprised from Rei sudden outburst. “O-Oi! Don’t laugh!” Sousuke snapped embarrassingly at Rei.

“I apologized Yamazaki-sama…” Rei spoke between his laughter and finally calmed down after a minute. “It just, never mind. I’m heading to the school as well. Come, I’ll show the way.” Rei smiled and they began their walk.

“So Ryuugazaki, what business do you have there?” Sousuke asked and suddenly Rei’s cheeks turned red.

“Well, my girlfriend is one of the teacher at the school.” Rei confessed and Sousuke low-whistle in amusement. “And who is this lucky girl then?” Rei’s cheeks turned redder, eyes avoiding the tall man besides him.

“Hazuki Nagisa.” Sousuke’s eyes widen and turned towards Rei. “Nagisa? The GoddesS of Dancing? Now this is interesting, I never knew about this.” Sousuke interrogate, getting interested to Rei love story.

“We prefer to keep it low-profile for now. And we still in the early stage of relationship, so there’s nothing that I can tell.” Rei manage to stutter out and Sousuke let out a chuckled.

“Well, if you didn’t want to tell me, it’s fine. As long as you don’t tell anyone about what happen today.” Sousuke commented and Rei nodded in agreement.

“Well, we here.” Rei stopped and Sousuke looked up to see a sign on the gate written ‘Raqs Dance School’. “I’m going to search for Nagisa now. See you again Yamazaki-sama.” And with that, Rei left Sousuke alone in front of the gate.

Sousuke gulped and decided to peek inside the school. He peeked and his eyes widen in awe. A familiar woman dancing in the middle of the crowd of children who’s watching here. The woman dancing to the rhythm of the tambourine in her hand, her hips sways from left to right as her eyes closed, a huge grin plastered on her beautiful face.

The woman start singing, dancing while playing the tambourine as the children clapping along with the rhythm. Sousuke eyes won’t leave the woman figure as she keep dancing in circle, twirling and shake the tambourine. It was beautiful.

Sousuke step closer to the group without noticing, the children alerted by the new presence and their eyes widen to see Sousuke, gazing in awe at the woman that dance with passion. The kids ignore him and continue to watch the woman dance, began to sing along to the song.

She finally stop dancing, stood back straight with a smile. “Makoto-sensei! That’s so beautiful!” One of the girl cheered, followed by the others. Makoto laughed and she finally noticed an intimidating aura next to her. She looked up and her eyes widen.

“S-Sousuke?! W-What are you doing here?! How do you know I’m here?! S-Since when?!” Makoto blurted out questions, red hue began to creep on her cheeks. A boy blinked and look up to his teacher.

“He’s been here since you began dancing Makoto-sensei.” The boy told her causing her face redden to a bright tomato.

“A-Anyway! You guys have seen me dancing! Will you all practice harder now?” Makoto questioned the children, totally avoiding their current subject. The children whine but they comply their teacher request.

“Now, you all continue practicing first. I’m going to talk with my friend.” Makoto told the children whilst pulling Sousuke away from them by his arm, resulting a light blush on Sousuke’s cheeks.

“Now Sousuke, what exactly are you doing here?” Makoto asked and huffed. Sousuke scratches his nape as he avoided her curious gaze on him.

“Well, how should I put this…” Sousuke mumbled as Makoto tilted her head to side. “Go on.” Makoto reassured him and Sousuke let out a long breathy sigh.

“Makoto, I actually—“

“Ahh! Mako-chan! Sou-chan!” A cheery voice interrupted and they turn around to see Nagisa with Rei. Makoto chuckled nervously and smile at the couple.

“Visiting again Rei?” Makoto ask and Rei nodded shyly.

“Yes Makoto-senpai. Good job today.” Rei congrats the woman and Makoto nodded happily as gratitude.

“Sou-chan, I’m going to borrow Mako-chan for a while. Mako-chan, I need to show you something!” the young girl grin mischievously and Makoto followed Nagisa into the building. Sousuke sighed heavily and laid his back against the wall.

“So, you are meeting Makoto-senpai.” Say Rei as he adjusted his red glasses. Sousuke raised his eyebrow in question. “Well, there’s been rumor among the guards saying they’ve seen you with Makoto-senpai lately.” Sousuke’s eyes widen at this and suddenly Rei raised his hand up.

“No, I won’t tell anyone about this. We promised didn’t we?” Rei smiled proudly and Sousuke sigh again. Few minutes went by, awkwardness thicken in the air. Both men stood against the wall, watching the children practice dancing under another teacher watch.

“So, why do you call Makoto ‘senpai’?” Sousuke broke the silence, startled the day-dreaming Rei. The blunette cough in awkwardness then a sheepish smile form on his lips.

“Well, I used to learn medicines under Dr. Tachibana, Makoto-senpai helped a lot back then. And I also learn martial arts and handling weapons under Haruka-senpai herself.” Rei confessed, earning an amused whistle from Sousuke.

“That’s pretty awesome. No wonder Mikoshiba speak highly of you.” Sousuke smiled at Rei and Rei nodded. “Thank you Yamazaki-sama.”

“Ah Rei-chan! You did not talk badly about me right?!” Nagisa suddenly pop up, scaring the men. Nagisa puffed her cheeks, eyeing her boyfriend. “What did you talk about? It’s not about me right?” Nagisa asked again and Rei chuckled nervously.

“Of course not. Now Nagisa-chan, we better get going now. I’ll see you around Makoto-senpai, Yamazaki-sama.” Rei nodded respectively whilst Nagisa waving her arms.

“Bye bye Mako-chan! Sou-chan!” Sousuke eye twitches hearing the nickname given by Nagisa. “Bye Nagisa.” Makoto waved back, watching the two leave the school ground.

“Why did they leave early?” Sousuke asked and Makoto shrugged her shoulder. “Nagisa told me that Nagisa need to register for the performance at the festival.” Makoto explained and Sousuke nodded, satisfied enough with the answer.

Sousuke felt awkward. It’s been a while since he met this beauty and the thought og he willing to come all the way from the castle to this school just to meet his crush making him nervous for some odd reason. He gazed towards Makoto at his side, silently admiring her beauty.

“Sousuke, you still haven’t tell me why are you here.” Makoto break the ice and Sousuke sweat drop. This woman can be straightforward huh?

“Well…” Sousuke started, scratching his cheek. “You haven’t come to the castle lately and I was worried. Then Rin told me you always help Hazuki with the school every time the festival is nearing.” Makoto chuckled at his explanation.

“Yeah, I’m sorry for not telling you. It’ my fault.” Makoto muttered, smiling at Sousuke. The man let out an awkward cough.

“Makoto, listen, I—“

“Sensei! Is this your boyfriend?!” A girl chimed and the children from before quickly swarmed around the two adults. Sousuke shifted uncomfortably under the children stares as Makoto laughing shyly.

“No no, he’s a good friend of mine.” Makoto spoke up and Sousuke swore he felt an arrow fly through his heart. Ouch.

“Yeah, I’m her boyfriend.” Sousuke spoke up and Makoto’s eyes widen. “Don’t you think we both suited each other?” A smirk form on Sousuke’s lips, Makoto’s cheeks turn redder.

“W-Wait Sousuke!” Makoto whispered as hitting the man arm slightly, receiving laughter from Sousuke himself. A boy stomped out from the group, giving Sousuke a glare that supposedly scared Sousuke away but Sousuke just held back laughter.

“Nuh uh! You can’t have Makoto-sensei! I’m the one who’s going to marry her when I grow up!” The boy shouted as he grabbed Makoto’s hand. Sousuke smirked.

“Is that so? We will see boy.” Sousuke grinned and kiss Makoto’s hand teasingly, causing both woman and the children to gasp. “Sousuke!” Makoto pull her hand away, blushing deeply.

“N-N-Now children! L-Let’s play a game shall we!” Makoto interrupted, earning whined from the children. Makoto let out a sigh of relief and glare at Sousuke with a pout.

Sousuke entertained the boys by playing simple game of soccer with the rattan ball as the girls play house with Makoto. An hour past and the children finally went back home after the school finish. Makoto locked the door while Sousuke waiting for the woman.

“You know Sousuke, you don’t need to wait for me.” Makoto spoke up and looked up at the man with a smile, and Sousuke smiled back.

“Nah, I can wait. I’ll take you home.” Sousuke proposed and Makoto raised an eyebrow at this. Sousuke sighed and scratch his neck awkwardly. “I mean, if you want to?” Sousuke coughed and Makoto giggled.

“Sure. It’s been a while since we talked anyway.” Makoto smiled at him and a grin appeared on his face. They began their walked, the distance between them is a feet apart. But somehow, the air surrounding them is… awkward.

“You really great with kids Sousuke-sama.” Makoto said, twirling her thumbs nervously. She felt so nervous somehow. She should getting use to Sousuke by now, but for some reason, she’s feeling so nervous.

“Not really. Honestly, I just play along with them.” Sousuke admitted and Makoto sniggered at this. “But they like you.” Makoto notified him, making him sigh in defeat.

“Well, if you say so. I can’t argue with you anymore.” Sousuke scoffed, making the woman grinned in pride. They began to talk and talk and talk with no end, enjoying each other company and also, their feelings.

Sousuke gazed towards Makoto, his heart thumping fast. What should he do now? Should he ruined this wonderful atmosphere? But they almost at her house. He gulped and sighed. Alright.

“Makoto.” Sousuke halted his steps, followed by Makoto. The woman blinked and tilted her head to side, her eyes stared at the man with curious.

“Sousuke?” she called out. Sousuke took both of her hands into his, her eyes widen. “S-Sousuke?” she called again, flustered by his sudden action. What is this? Is something wrong with Sousuke?

Sousuke lips pressed upon Makoto’s knuckles as his teal eyes gaze on her lovingly. Makoto’s cheeks redden, eyes screwed shut as she stuttering out incoherent words that trying to explain somehow, somehow…!

“Makoto, I love you.” Her eyes widen hearing those words, coming from the man she had fallen in love with. Makoto lips parted, too stunned to say anything. Her heart thumping uncontrollably while she’s still pondering and processing the words that Sousuke had said.

This man, love her? The man that has been in her mind for a while, the man that making her confused and lost, said he love her? What should Makoto do? But, her father told hier that…

 _“I don’t want you to get close with Yamazaki’s son.”_ Her father words echo in the back of her mind, her chest feels tighten with guilt. What is she supposed to do right now? She love Sousuke, but with their family relation right now…

_“Sousuke, I’m sorry.”_

Sousuke gripped her hands tighter, waking her up from the train of thought. Makoto looked up to him, noticing how honest those eyes of his is. “Makoto, do you hear me?” Sousuke called softly and she nodded.

“Y-Yes Sousuke, but our family is—“

“I don’t give a damn about our family relation Makoto,” Sousuke cut off, startling her as his hand held her cheek softly. “I love you, for a long time you hear me? Since the night at saw you singing at the lake five years ago. I never took my eyes off you, I never see another woman. All I see is you.” Sousuke confessed, his voice hinted hope.

“But I’m not pushing you, if you don’t want to, it’s fine…” he trailed off, disappointed by Makoto’s lack of reaction. Did he do something wrong? The timing and pace is right, and he supposed to be ready to be rejected. But here he is, shaken, too scared that she might rejected him. Makoto look up at him, a look of pain and guilt came across her face.

“Makoto?” he muttered her name.

“Sousuke, I—“

“Onee-chan!!!!” Both of them startled by the shout and Makoto took a few steps back then turned around to see Ran and Ren running towards them in hurry. They stopped in front of Makoto, wheezing.

“Ran! Ren! What happen?!” Makoto worriedly crouched down to their level. Ran huffed out a breath and looked up to her sister.

“I-It’s Haru-chan…!” Ran started. “S-S-She..!” Ran sat on the ground tiredly, making Makoto anxious. “S-She passed out! F-Father asked us to call you!” Ren continued, and Makoto’s eyes widen.

“What?!” Sousuke and Makoto yelped in unison and they looked at each other.

“Sousuke, we need to go. Now.”

 

**xXx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IzzatiNoPanda: We really happy that this story is well received by you readers! Please continue to give us your supports! Comments is so much much much welcome dearies! <3 <3 <3


	6. Chapter 6

“And that’s all for today class Princess.” The tutor announced as she closed the thick book of History in the World, listening whilst Gou letting out a long tired sigh. The princess slumped herself on the desk bearing the expression of boredom on her usually cheerful face.

“We’ll continue the next chapter at the next class Princess so please don’t forget to study alright?” Gou nodded and thanked the tutor as she closed the door softly behind her, leaving the princess alone in the room.

A moment of silence and without hesitation, Gou ran out of the classroom towards a place where she can be herself without a care in the world: the training ground.

“Haru-nee-chan!” Gou excitedly called out to the person at the center of the ground which caught the attention of the young queen. Haru smile softly at the newcomer as she put down the bow. “Finished your class already?” Haru questioned and Gou responded with a nod then her eyes move to the bow in Haru’s grip.

“Haru-nee-chan, show me how you use this bow!” Gou excitedly requested with eyes causing the queen to chuckle. “Then stay back, don’t want to hurt you.” Haru command and positioned herself. She slowly breath in then breath out then straighten her left arm as she pull back the string with the attached arrow, eyes focus at the center of the target. Then she released her fingers.

Loud thud echoes in the empty space of the training ground.

“Oh wow! That’s incredible!” Gou cheered as Haru stretches her back and arms. “Haru-nee-chan! Please teach me how to use the bow!” Gou leaped forward with excitement but the older woman only shook her head in disagreement.

“Your brother will run amok if he knew I let you use these weapons.” At this, Gou look up the Haru with a disbelieve look.

“No way, he treasure you too much to be mad at you,” Gou answered in amusement at her sister-in-law answer.

“I want to be a better princess for this country. I’ve always admired you from when we were little when you trained with onii-chan and from that day onward, I want to be someone like you. Smart, strong and beautiful. You even proven yourself worthy by going to places by yourself that your father had decided for you and safely return.” Haru listened to Gou’s confession with a smile. Ah, so this is the real Gou that Haru always wanted to know about.

“I don’t want to be like those other princesses who just wait to be save by their imaginative hero with a mighty white horse.” Gou explained with determination and hope that slowly made the queen to accept her request.

“Alright, alright. But don’t tell your brother about this okay?” Haru finally agreed to the princess request and the princess became excited.

“T-Then can we start with this?!” Gou excitedly pointed to a spear and Haru raised her brow. That’s a really bold weapon for Gou’s size.

“We can practice with spear some other time, but how about we start with this?” Haru suggested as she show the arrow and bow in her hold to Gou and Gou immediately brighten up. She accepted the weapon, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Until she was pulled down by the weight of the bow.

“H-Heavy…!” Gou huffed and she quickly returned the arrow and bow to Haru who’s smirking at her sister-in-law.

“Looks like mine isn’t suitable for you Gou. Since this bow is custom made by my father.” Haru explained and handed Gou another bow which the princess gladly accept.

“Now, try to shoot an arrow to that hay over there.” Gou comply to the request as she stretched out her left arm as she pulled back her right arm, then she shoot, but miss. “B-But!” Gou stuttered out words, this is harder then she thought it would be…!

“Gou, pull the bow again.” Haru instructed and Gou nodded and positioned herself.  “Stay put, don’t move.” Haru said then she held Gou’s wrist which grip the bow. “Too tense, loosen up a little bit,” Haru commented and then she straighten Gou’s arm. “Aim the hay, here.” Haru reposition Gou’s arm and look down to Gou’s legs. “Your legs Gou… do it like this.” Haru guided Gou with the position of the legs and Gou follow.

“Now, try to shoot another arrow.” Haru requested and Gou nodded and shoot. And hit.

“Oh wow!! I did it!” Gou cheered and throw her arms up in the air. Haru smiled and nodded in approval. “So all you need to do is keep practicing until you can hit various target in different kind of situation.” Haru commented and Gou nodded happily.

“Now, keep shooting on the hay until all the arrows is finish. I’ll be right back.” Haru instructed and Gou nodded as she began her training. Haru walk to the resting side of the field and sat on the wooden chair tiredly. She was parched. The bright sun on top of their head with the lack of wind and rain lately, she was exhausted. Haru took the drink beside her and drank the water. Ahhh… something is wrong. Why is her vision blurry? Why is her head hurt? Her chest hurts. Why…

A loud thud attract Gou’s attention and she turned around to the source of the sound. She screamed.

“Haru-nee-chan!!!!”

 

**xXx**

 

Hurried footsteps was heard and the door of the barn suddenly opened, startled the horses as the neigh loudly. Makoto rushed towards her brown horse and slowly rubbed the nose cheek to calm it down.

“Calm down sweetie, it’s only me.” Makoto whispered comforting words to calm down the horse and the horse let out a noise to tell her its already calm down. Makoto smiled and patted the horse.

“We need to hurry, Haru need us.” Makoto spoke as she climb up onto her horse then she turned towards Sousuke who stood beside the horse with dumbfounded look on his face. “What about you Sousuke?” Makoto asked the man and he blinked.

Shit, he just remembered. He came here by legs, not horse. Makoto smiled down at him and jump down the horse which confused Sousuke.

“Let’s ride together.” She proposed and his eyes widen. “No Makoto, I—“

“Sousuke, Rin and Haru need us now. We don’t have time to argue over this.” Makoto spoke with a stern tone in her voice, which amazed him. “Well… I guess that it’ll be fine—“

“Mako-chan! There you are!” Nagisa called out and ran to Makoto and Sousuke with Rei right behind her.

“We heard about what happen to Her Majesty. Are you going there by any chance?” Rei asked and Makoto nodded. Nagisa looked at Makoto then Sousuke.

“There’s no way you both going to fit on that horse. You both are giants.” Nagisa bluntly spoke up and Makoto let out a nervous chuckled. Well… the truth has been spoken. “How about Sou-chan use my horse instead?” Nagisa suggested and Sousuke raised his brow.

“You have a horse?” Nagisa pouted at Sousuke’s question and she went to a white horse stood not far away from Makoto’s. “You can use mine Sou-chan. I’ll have Rei to send me back home later.” Rei nodded at Nagisa’s suggestion.

“Then Rei-chan can take my horse from the palace later on!” Nagisa sang then Rei’s eyes widen at her suggestion. “Wait Nagisa!” Rei interfered but got cut off by Nagisa’s “It’s fine, it’s fine!” Rei let out a long sigh, knowing his girlfriend too well that she’ll just continue ignoring him anyway.

“You better go now or you’ll make His Majesty wait.” Rei ushered and they both nodded as they ride their respective horses.

“Thanks Hazuki, I owe you one.” Sousuke smiled down at the small woman and the horses carried both Makoto and Sousuke away from the place, leaving Rei and Nagisa.

“You owe me foods Sou-chan!”

 

**xXx**

 

“Yamazaki-sama.” One of the guard notice called out as Sousuke and Makoto climbed down from the horse. “His Majesty is currently waiting for you and Young Lady Tachibana.” The guard explained and Sousuke nodded in understanding.

“Take care of the horses. We’ll be going now.” Sousuke commanded and rushed towards the castle with Makoto. Sousuke then noticed how quiet Makoto is. “You alright Makoto?” The question caught Makoto attention and she gave him a weak smile.

“I’m fine. I’m just worried about Haru.” Makoto muttered, her brows knitted whilst biting her bottom lips. Sousuke patted her head.

“Her Majesty will be fine.” Sousuke whispered and Makoto smiled. Somehow Sousuke soft words soothed her.

They both arrived to the King Chambers and they saw Rin who stood in front of the door of his chamber with agitated look on his face.

“Rin!” Makoto called out to the king and Rin’s eyes widen then his tense expression change to relieved looking.

“Makoto, thank God you here. I’ve been waiting for you.” Rin sighed and looked towards the closed door worriedly.

“What happen exactly?” Sousuke asked and Rin shook his head. “I’m not sure myself. I was in my office then suddenly Gou barged into my office and told me Haru passed out while practicing archery.” Rin explained to both of them. Makoto looked outside and noticed how hot it was.

“Rin, where’s my father?” Makoto asked then Rin points towards the door. Makoto nodded at both men and entered the room.

“Father, Mother, I’m here.” Makoto announced her arrival as she steps into the chamber and closed the door behind her. Makoto’s mother currently placing a wet towel over the queen’s forehead as Dr. Tachibana checking on Haru’s pulse.

“Oh Makoto, you here. Perfect timing.” Dr. Tachibana smiled up at his daughter as he stood up. Makoto looked at him puzzled. Perfect timing?

“How’s Haru doing?” Makoto asked and Dr. Tachibana looked towards the unconscious queen.

“Well, her heart beating is fast, currently her blood pressure is high and her temperature currently is warm. It might be caused by the heat and tiredness.” Dr. Tachibana elaborated and Makoto nodded, currently writing down the information in her mind.

“Father, can I recheck her please?” Makoto asked and her father nodded. Makoto placed her fingers on Haru’s pulse then check the heartbeat as she placed her ear on Haru’s chest.

“It’s fast…” Makoto muttered and she opened Haru’s eye and check the pupil. “No concussion it seem. But she’s pale and hot.” Makoto muttered and Dr. Tachibana nodded.

“I called you here to check on her with details. And this is a good opportunity for you don’t you think?” Dr. Tachibana smiled and Makoto’s eyes brighten by her father words.

“Yes! I’ll do my best!” Makoto bowed and stood up straight with a grin. Her father had acknowledge her by letting her treat his patience and this is a huge chance for her career.

“I’ll leave everything up to you. You’ll have your mother to assist you. Good luck Makoto.” Dr. Tachibana smiled as he patted Makoto’s shoulder then walked out from the chamber.

“Doctor, how’s Haru?!” Rin attacked the doctor, surprising him. Sousuke pulled Rin back by his collar and looked at the doctor.

“How is Her Majesty Doctor?” Sousuke repeat and Dr. Tachibana gave Rin a warm smile.

“Makoto’s currently examine Her Majesty so please wait for a moment Your Majesty. I hope you understand.” Dr. Tachibana explained and Rin nodded at the doctor. The doctor excused himself and walked away, leaving the two men alone.

It was quiet. Rin tapping his feet with impatience as Sousuke leaned his back against the wall, closing his eyes. The hallway was quiet except the sound that came from Rin which slowly annoyed Sousuke.

“Rin, calm down. She’ll be fine.” Sousuke said and Rin nodded even though he was clearly worried about Haru. Then he look up at Sousuke.

“So… Any progress?” Rin asked and at this Sousuke raised his brow. Progress? “Don’t play dumb. You know what I mean. Or should I ask Makoto myself later?” Rin smirked and suddenly Sousuke understood what he meant and let out a loud groan as red stains his cheeks.

“God dammit Rin… you making it difficult for me to explain it to you…” Sousuke mumbled out words and Rin tilted his head to side. What the hell is Sousuke mumbling about?

“Oi Sousuke—“ The door of the chamber opened which caught Rin attention and Makoto’s mother stood there with the usual warm smile on her face, somehow soothes Rin.

“Lady Tachibana…” Rin called and walked towards her. “H-How’s Haru? Is she alright?” Then she stepped aside. “You can come in now Your Majesty. She’s awake now.” On cue, Rin rushed inside, leaving Lady Tachibana and Sousuke alone outside. She turned towards the young man and Sousuke startled.

“You don’t want to come inside Young Master?” She asked and he shook his head. “It’s fine. Let them be for a while, I can go see her later.” Sousuke answered and she nodded. “Oh and Lady Tachibana, please don’t call me Young Master. I’m not a kid anymore.” Sousuke pouted slightly and the older woman laughed at this.

“You will always be Young Master to me dear. Or should I call you Sousuke-chan like I did with Rin-chan and Haru-chan?” Sousuke’s cheeks redden at the nickname as she chuckled seeing the young man reaction.

“No need. It’ll be better if you only call me Sousuke.” Sousuke proposed and Lady Tachibana smiled. She just love to tease young people these days, always get embarrassed by cute nicknames.

“Well now, I will excuse myself Sousuke. I’m going to visit the late Queen. I’ll see you later.” And with that, the woman left Sousuke alone and he let out a sigh.

 

**xXx**

 

“Makoto!” Rin rushed towards Makoto who’s currently packing her supplies and she blinked at the King. “How’s Haru? Is she alright? Please tell me she’s fine!” Rin questions cause Makoto to panic.

“W-Wait Rin, calm down.” Makoto said and Rin finally let out a long sigh. “She’s fine. She fainted because she was tired and the hot weather also one of the caused.” Makoto explained and Rin blinked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“Tired? Is she alright?” Rin asked again and at this Makoto gave him a grin. “You should go see her yourself. She’s awake already.” Makoto suggested and Rin agreed with her suggestion by going to see Haru himself. He pulled the curtain of the bed and his eyes widen.

“Rin…” Haru called tiredly as she reach out her hand and Rin held it tightly to his chest. The look of tiredness is clearly portrayed on her beautiful pale face. He hold her cheek and rub his thumb over her warm cheek.

“You look pale, and you’re warm. Are you alright Haru?” Rin asked as he lovingly rub her hand in his, clearly worried about the queen. Haru snort at this.

“You treating me like I’m in my death bed.” Haru gave him a pout and Rin chuckled lightly then Haru gently wipe a tear off his eye. “You crybaby.”

“Haru shut up…!” Rin whined with red cheeks and Haru laughed weakly. “I can’t help it. I had a mini heart attack when Gou told me you pass out at the training field. You who always so strong… It was nerve wrecking knowing you passed out from tiredness and wait something off…” Rin stopped in mid track of his ramblings and frowned. Haru is a healthy and fit person. Yeah the weather is hot and she might be tired from all the works at the castle. But still… something is off.

“Yes something is definitely wrong.” Haru spoke up and he blinked. “Something is wrong and it’s bad for both of us for the next nine months.” Haru confessed and Rin’s face pale. Both of them? Is it really that bad?

“W-What is it Haru? Don’t scare me like this. What’s wrong?” Rin question and Haru looked down, deep in thought.

“But even though it is bad for us for the next nine month, it will become something precious in our life.” Haru continued which making Rin more anxious. What is she talking about? Nine months? What will happen in that time?

“Haru, just jump to the conclusion please.” Rin pleaded and Haru let out a sigh as she placed Rin’s hand over her abdomen. Rin blinked twice and stare at Haru with wide eyes.

“Haru, you don’t mean…”

“You will be a father soon.” Haru gave him a warm smile and suddenly Rin wrapped his arms around her small frame then Haru smiled. “Rin, you crying right now.” Haru whispered and Rin pulled back with a grinned then he pulled her into a deep kiss.

“I love you Haru, so much.” Rin whispered lovingly on her lips as he gave her a loving gaze. “I love you too Rin.”

Makoto who stood not far away from them smiled (awkwardly at that) at the King and the Queen.

“Good for you Haru…” Makoto whispered softly, eyes soften as the couple chatting happily for it seem the talk about their future child.

What is it like to have the other half?

It’s a question that she constantly ask herself when she look at her surroundings. Her parents who is still in love with each other until now. Rei and Nagisa which is total opposite of each other but still deep in love. Rin and Haru that been in love since their childhood time.

Makoto knew it will be her turn sooner or later, she knew. But with who…?

 _“Makoto, I love you.”_ Her cheeks redden as the man appeared in her mind. The same man that been lingered in her mind for months that somehow always without failing made her heart beating in uncontrollable speed and causing her cheeks to go red.

Does that mean that she is…

“Makoto.” Rin called her out which snapped her out from her deep thought. Rin stood in front of her and Makoto smiled.

“Congratulation for both of you.” Makoto bowed and Rin nodded and asked her to raise herself. “Now Haru, no more practice for you and take a plenty of rest alright?” Makoto instructed as Haru nodded with a frown. “And no, do not sneak practicing. I’ll know. So no use in hiding.” Makoto said and Haru pouted.

“Makoto,” Rin called and Makoto look at him. “Will you become Haru’s personal doctor?” Rin asked and her eyes widen.

“You know I will even without you asking me to Rin.” Makoto laughed as Haru chuckled in agreement.

“I’ll come for regular checkup. Maybe once a week will be fine. So I’ll excuse myself now. I’ll see you guys later alright?” Makoto excused herself and as she was about to step out from the room…

“Makoto.” Haru called her and Makoto turned around to Haru. “Thank you.” Haru gave Makoto a soft smile and Makoto grinned.

“You’re welcome!” And with that, she closed the door of the chamber. Makoto let out a sigh as she lean her back against the door.

“Now… all left to do is…”

“How’s Her Majesty doing?” Makoto yelped and she looked to her right to see Sousuke who’s been waiting outside alone. Makoto felt her heart beating fast and she began to feel the heat crept over her face.

“Makoto, your face is red. Something wrong?” Sousuke asked worriedly and she let out a soft yelped which surprised Sousuke.

I-I’m fine…! I-I’m going home now!” She stuttered and walked past the man quickly. Oh no no, she can’t let him seeing her like this! She still don’t know how to response his confession before and she want to give it a thought.

“Wait, I’ll walk with you.” Sousuke offered and Makoto startled at this. B-But she wants to take a moment for herself to relax and and and—

“Sure. That would be nice.” She softly smiled at Sousuke and he smiled back.

And Makoto let out an internal scream.

 

**xXx**

 

Makoto walked awkwardly besides him as he stays quiet, unsure what happen to Makoto. He looked down at her and notice the tip of her ears redden. He smiled at this and noted how adorable she is when she’s flustered.

“So how’s the queen?” Sousuke asked and Makoto smiled. “She’s alright. She’s pregnant for a month now and her practice worn her out so it’s no wonder she passed out before.” Makoto replied and Sousuke mouthed an O. So that’s what happen.

“So did Rin asked you to be Haru’s personal doctor?” Sousuke asked again and at this Makoto looked up at him blinking. “How did you know that?” Makoto asked and Sousuke shrugged his shoulder.

“Lucky guess.”

They walked through the castle garden and as they walked next to the fountain, Makoto stopped in her tracked which attracted Sousuke’s attention. “Makoto?”

“Sousuke, I need to tell you something.” Makoto whispered and Sousuke raised his brow and nodded for her to go on. Makoto gulped down a lump in her throat then she kicked a pebble with her feet. Her heart beating fast and she bite her bottom lips nervously. Her eyes wander down to the ground.

How should she tell him? How is she supposed to tell him that he’s been weighing heavily in her mind and how is supposed to tell him that she miss him so much when they didn’t meet each other for months? How is she supposed to tell him that his presence alone always make her feel warm and secured? Just how is she supposed to tell him that she—

“I love you, Sousuke.”

She didn’t hear anything from him, so she continues.

“I-I love you too Sousuke. I’ve been thinking about you for all this time. The weeks we haven’t met was lonely and plain, it wasn’t the usual when we always met up at the library and chatted all day. A-And…”

“Enough.”

“Huh?” She was pulled into a hug and her eyes widen. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and glance to side to see his red ears.

“You being too straightforward dammit…” Sousuke whispered and she smiled.

“I love you Sousuke.” She felt his hand tighter on her waist and he pulled back, gaze lovingly on her with a grin on his handsome face.

“I love you too Makoto.”

**xXx**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IzzatiPanda: Hope you guys are satisfied with this new chapter! More will come so please do wait! *love love*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it. Kudos and comments are welcomed.


End file.
